Wounded Afternoon BOOK II
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: Tremendously sad for all Team Edward followers out there... sorry. Contains pregnancy, sequel to High Noon
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA**

I woke quite late that morning. I stretched and smacked my head on the wall. I moaned and cool lips touched my forehead. I felt instantly better.

"Good morning." He whispered, I opened my eyes and gazed into his topaz eyes.

"Morning." I whispered.

The best thing for me about moving in with the Cullen's after me and Edward got married was waking up in his arms every day. It had only been a month since the wedding. But I felt so comfortable in this family. I belonged here, and strangely enough, I belonged to Edward and he belonged to me. Of course he used to be with me mostly every night when I was living with Charlie. But no one apart from the Cullen's knew that.

I pressed my lips to his and he stroked my back with his fingers.

There was a knock on the door, and I rolled over with a groan.

Alice stuck her head around the door and chucked a bag at me. I opened it and winced at the clothes that were inside.

"Shopping... now." She urged and left.

I threw the clothes on the floor and snuggled myself closer to Edward again.

"Bella..." Alice's warning voice came through the door.

"Fine." I muttered and I heard her knock on Rosalie on Emmet's door in the next room.

I reluctantly climbed out of bed and gathered up my clothes and bathroom stuff and headed across the landing for my human minute.

Present shopping was hard work. Purely because the only person I needed to still get a gift for was Edward, and he was the hardest one to buy for.

Me and Alice were sat in the Volvo, waiting in a queue to get a parking space. Alice's expression became glassy and she gasped.

"Alice?" I asked, shaking her shoulder, "Alice what did you see?"

She turned her whole torso around to face me. "You." She whispered, "Dying."

We both sat looking at each other in complete silence.

"How?" I whispered.

She didn't answer, she just shook her head.

We went shopping still, but we hardly spoke.

Alice halted me in front of the travel agents, she pointed with a dainty finger at a sign in the window.

_Romantic trips to Paris, 26__th__ December. Sale!_

"Alice you're a genius." I marvelled and walked inside.

The trip was surprisingly easy to book. The tickets were tucked inside my purse, and I felt supremely happy. I had managed to buy a present for Edward that was nearly perfect.

"Don't tell him." I whispered to her.

She nodded knowing I didn't mean about the presents. "I'll try not to think about it either."

We arrived back at the Cullen's when it was starting to get dark, even though we left early. Edward and Jasper waited outside on the front step for us. They held our doors open for us. Edward took my hand and carried the bags into the house.

"Do I get to see what you bought?" He asked.

"Not a chance." I whispered as we walked upstairs.

He sighed "I told you not to get me anything." He persisted. I spun around.

"Did you get me something?" I asked.

He frowned, "that's different."

I raised an eyebrow, "sure it is."

He shut the door behind us as we walked into his room. I set my bag down on the side and went to look out of the window.

His cool arms wound themselves around my waist. He kissed my neck.

"I missed you." He breathed, "If I had known you would be gone this long, I would never have let you go."

I sighed, "It wasn't that bad. Beside's I wouldn't have been able to get the perfect gift for you if I hadn't gone."

"Mmmmm."

"Edward will you tell me something?" I asked, turning around in his arms and hooking my arms around his neck.

"Yes."He promised.

"If I had got run over by a car today and inevitably died...."

His face became questioning and he opened his mouth to speak but I pressed my finger to his lips to silence him.

"If you had never got to say goodbye, what would you have done?"

"What brought this on?"He asked, his eyes flashing to the door.

"Edward if I die before I am changed, you need to promise me that you won't go back to Italy."

"Bella..."

"Promise me... please." I said, grabbing his face.

He took a deep breath, "I promise." I kissed his cheek and hugged him tight.

It was Christmas Eve and fork's was in the midst of the heaviest snowfall to record in Washington State. It was already a foot deep, and it was still falling. Edward and his brothers had taken part on a snowball _war. _ We girls and Carlisle just watched from inside the house, I couldn't be bothered to try and stay warm. Me, Alice and Rosalie flicked through various magazines, reading how celebrities were spending Christmas, but I was sure their celebrations would have nothing on what Alice was planning.

I laughed as Emmet and Jasper chucked snow on top of the Christmas tree. Edward caught my hand, an pressed a finger to his lips. He led me out of the back door. No one noticed us leave.

He carried me to the meadow and stopped just in the shade of the trees. He set me down on the ground and clamped his hands over my eyes.

"Edward..." I moaned, this meant he'd got me something.

"Don't' judge a book by its cover." He whispered and led me through the trees.

I blinked against the blinding snow. I sighed and leant back against his chest. Our meadow was covered in snow, and in the middle of which was a perfectly constructed Igloo. He kissed the top of my head and towed me by my hand across the snow. He smiled at me.

I ducked my head inside. The snow floor was covered in a thick water proof sheet. There was a hot water bottle and a thermos flask steaming in one corner, and several blankets lay across the plastic sheet. Edward pulled me into his side and wrapped the blanket around me, protecting me from his icy skin.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered.

I glanced around me, and smiled at the mistletoe that hung from one of the ice blocks above our heads.

We kissed gently but passionately. The only sound that filled the Igloo was the sound of our lips moving against each other.

We walked back to the house, swinging our arms between each other. Edward scooped me up in his arms and moved me so I was on his back.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. I did

I felt the air whoosh downwards.

His cool hand stroked the back of my head.

"It's okay Bella."

I opened my eyes. We were in his room... Our room as it was at the moment.

He set me gently on my feet, holding me close.

I felt guilty. He knew something was wrong, but I couldn't tell him. It would ruin Christmas, maybe after Christmas, but by then it might be too late. It pained me to think that I might have only a certain amount of time left.

We swayed together in a slow circle.

Alice knocked politely on the door and demanded to talk to me.

"What Alice?" I whispered when we were safe in her and Jasper's room. I gasped, "Your vision?"

She shook her head, "No... I've just thought of something else you can give Edward for Christmas."

"What?" I asked cautiously.

She beamed at me and pulled a black lingerie night dress out of a box. It was exactly like one of the ones I had worn and my honeymoon.

I gulped. She shoved me towards the bathroom. I changed quickly; I didn't want to lose confidence. Besides I had already dressed like this for him on several occasions.

I opened the bedroom door slightly; he was laid on our bed. His bare chest was gleaming in the moonlight. I walked in slowly, turning to shut the door behind me. Edwards jaw dropped open and he fought to compose himself.

I walked over and sat on his chest. Leaning down to whisper in his ear, "You like?"

He kissed my throat, "I love." He breathed and pulled me down on top of him.

I shut my eyes and sunk into heaven.

I awoke the next morning feeling strangely awake. Edward rolled me on top of his chest and carried me out of bed. I kissed him as he set me on my feet. I wrapped a dressing gown around me to protect me from his skin.

There was a loud knock at the door and Emmet charged in.

"Its chriistmasssssss!" he yelled and hurled himself at me.

"No" Edward bellowed too late.

Emmet slammed into my side and we both fell from the open window.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. My eyes closed and I drifted.

I felt the snow beneath my back, cold hard and wet. I felt cool hands on either side of my face, and calm voices by my head. One voice, Edwards, was inconsolable.

"Emmet I'll kill you." He growled.

Emmet sighed, "Edward she's fine, look she's breathing."

"And what if she wasn't, what would you have done then?" Edward demanded. My eyelids fluttered to see him glare at Emmet, who just shook his head.

"Edward." I whispered.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his eyes sweeping me as he spoke, he was obviously trying to make up his own mind as well as getting my firsthand account.

"I'm not sure; my leg hurts a bit, and my back." I winced as I tried to sit up.

Edward looked worriedly at Carlisle.

"She'll have to go to hospital. Jasper... Emmet get some blankets or something to keep her warm, Esme can you phone for an ambulance please." Carlisle asked.

Edwards's eyes didn't leave my face.

I and Alice stared at each other.

I shook my head slightly at her and gasped when it hurt my neck.

Edward head snapped up, "No." He gasped. There was no doubt in my mind what he had seen in Alice's head. I shut my eyes. I didn't need to see his face. When I re-opened them he was staring at me.

Alice came and stood in front of me, Jasper had two hands on her shoulders, almost like he was keeping her upright.

Edward stroked my face, "you knew." He said in a strained voice.

"Yes... Edward I didn't want..."

"When?" He asked, interrupting my soothing.

I sighed and cringed as I sunk into the cold ground. "Since we went shopping last week."

Edwards face fell.

"Edward we don't know how it will happen. But the path someone is on now, will lead to her dying." Alice said, this did not help at all.

"Yes thank you Alice." He snarled,

I shut my eyes, "Jasper." I breathed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do your thing!" I said with a mock country accent, I heard him chuckle, and felt Edward relax beside me.

"Thank you." I whispered, I couldn't get my voice very far above this pitch.

The ambulance arrived then. The two paramedics looked relieved to see Carlisle there. I forced myself not to cry out when they lifted me onto the stretcher. Edwards face washed over with worry.

I was fitted with a neck brace, how embarrassing.

The two paramedics climbed into the cab of the ambulance. Edward climbed in the back with me. He didn't pass comment when Alice joined him.

I winced as the engine started.

Edward brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes, "you should have told me."

"I didn't want to ruin Christmas." I confessed and almost laughed. We were going to be spending Christmas in a hospital ward, great.

He almost smiled.

"You should go home... you don't want to be spending Christmas in a hospital... go and spend it with the people you love."

He shook his head, "I love _you_." He told me and kissed my forehead.

The ambulance shuddered to a halt. Edward had to go and fill out forms and such, which left me and Alice alone in the small room I was given. Tacky Christmas streamers hung from the ceiling, and someone had even felt the need to put a wreath on the door.

Alice sat in the chair beside my bed, flicking through a Magazine. I sat on the bed winging my legs over the edge.

"Bella you'd better lay down." Alice warned me, "You know how he worries."

"He's on his way back?" my heart fluttered.

"Ten minutes." She said tapping her temple.

I sighed.

We were both surprised when Carlisle walked in, shadowed by a nurse. He smiled at her when he reached the side of my bed.

"It's okay Doris, I've got this."

She blinked twice and walked hurriedly out, smoothing her hair as she went.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking after you of course." He said tapping my neck with cool fingers, I tried not to wince.

"Carlisle it's Christmas, you should be at home with your family..."

"Bella you are my family." he assured me, and checked my charts with a fleeting gaze.

"You should be able to go home this afternoon. But you'll need more x rays on your spine. You took quite a spill." His eyes focused on one part of the sheet. He read it twice and looked me up and down with a speculative gaze.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella... You do know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"That you're a month pregnant."

Tears welled up in my eyes and my hand flew to my throat. "What?" I gasped.

Carlisle hugged me, I sobbed hard.

"Edward's coming back." Alice said cautiously. She stood up and patted my shoulder.

"It will be fine Bella." She assured me, before leaving.

Edward walked in and his eyes zeroed in on my tear stained face.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, coming towards us.

Carlisle released me. Edward crouched down in front of me. I threw myself into his arms, a ripping noise coming from my chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, this time his voice was concerned.

Edward picked me up and sat me in his lap on the bed. Carlisle sighed and handed Edward the chart.

Edward looked confused as he took it from him.

I saw his face fall as he read the chart. He threw it on the floor and pulled me tighter to him.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed his hands rubbed circles into my back.

"Carlisle it's not possible." He whispered, leaning his cheek on the top of my head.

Carlisle sighed, "It's not probable Edward, but not impossible. The foetus is developing at a normal rate, from what I can make out. The pregnancy will be all but human."

"But..." Edward prompted.

"But you are right in one way. The vampire genes will always be there, even if they are shrouded with humanity."

"Can you give us a minute?" I managed to ask. Carlisle nodded and patted my shoulder.

"Shout if you need me." He said and walked out, looking stressed.

Edward didn't speak, he just rocked me back and forth, sleeting me cry myself out.

"What are we going to do?" I asked desperately.

He sighed and lifted me off of his lap, laying me down on the sheets.

For a fleeting moment I thought he was going to leave me, my heart rate picked up.

He smiled and sat back down, brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Do you want the baby Bella?" He asked, holding my hand in is. His thumb rubbed calming circles on the back of my hand.

"It's not just about me." I reminded him.

"I'm happy if you are happy." He said.

I shut my eyes. "I know."

We sat in silence for a while, both of us considering having the baby, and carrying on as we are.

"Edward." I whispered, opening my eyes to see him staring at nothing.

"Ummm." He said turning back to look at me.  
"I want the baby." I whispered.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "So do I."

He kissed me on the lips this time.

Alice knocked on the door and strode in.

"You two don't half take your time do you!" she nearly shouted, Edward raised an eyebrow at her.

"A whole thirty minutes I have waited for you two to stop flipping between decisions, it's like having someone constantly change channel." She sighed dramatically and her face illuminated in happiness.

"Alice..." Edward said." "Can you phone the rest of the family? It appears we have something to tell them."

"Yes!" She Screamed and flew out of the room...

"Thank god for that." I whispered.

"You should sleep love." He replied.

"I'm not tired." I told him, sitting up and kneeling to look at him.

He stroked my cheek, "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you to." I said. Hooking my arms around his neck and pushing myself closer to him, his arms held my waist and began to push me back gently.

"Bella." He whispered in my ear. "You're pregnant. Do you honestly want to do this, here and now."

"Yes. Because I know that as soon as we leave here, that will be it for nine months... Well I guess eight months but.."

"Eight months?"

I shrugged, "I'm a month pregnant apparently."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Eight months it is then."

I frowned at him.

"Smile." Edward commanded, "My family are coming and I don't want to have to explain to them about our previous conversation."

I smirked at him.

Alice pulled everyone through. Jasper looked at Edward, tasting the feeling around the both of us.

"Edward what's going on?" Esme asked, smiling at me, obviously not wanting to seem rude.

"Tell them." I whispered, stroking his shoulder.

He smiled at his family.

"Bella's pregnant." He said.

Everyone's faces lit up.

Rosalie, Esme and Alice, hugged me tight. Jasper and Emmet punched Edwards arm.

"Way to go bro." Emmet said, "Knocking a human up, classic!" he laughed.

"Emmet." Rosalie scolded before turning back to me, "Congratulations Bella, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Rose." I replied.

"You'll be great parents." Esme promised me.

I glanced at Edward who was smiling at me, "I know he will." I whispered.

I was released from the confines of the hospital at lunchtime. We rode home with Emmet and Rose. Edward drove. Me and Rosalie sat in the back. Emmet was laughing hysterically.

"Ok Emmet give it up." Edward said jokingly.

"I think it's hilarious," he said.

Rosalie shook her head in disapproval. She smiled at me, "are you excited?"

I smiled back and nodded, "but I doubt anyone is as excited as you Rose." We all laughed, including Edward.

We arrived back after Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. So the house had already been adorned with balloons. I groaned. Edward shot a frantic glance at me in the mirror, but smiled.

"How bad?" I asked him as he took my hand and led me up the porch steps.

He shrugged, that meant very bad.

"I opened the door hesitantly, and we were greeted by a shower of confetti and a loud shout of congratulations.

I cringed into Edward's side but he just laughed.

"I'll protect you." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and laughed.

I was surprised that the Cullen's all drank champagne to raise a toast.

Edward took my glass from me, replacing it with water. He downed my champagne.

I smiled at how protective he was already. That was a good sign.

His arm never left my waist.

We all sat round the Christmas tree and exchanged presents.

I decided to not give Edward his present directly.

I wrote a card and put an empty traveller's cheque envelope inside. He raised an eyebrow at me but smiled and thanked me all the same.

I tried my best not to frown when I saw what he had got me.

I t was a shiny black convertible, and it had silver writing by the back number plate. I couldn't read it and didn't recognise the badge. It had a personalised licence plate,

BE11A 01.

My frown deepened, how fantastic. Now there was no way anyone was going to not guess it was mine.

He said it was just in case my truck broke.

My truck was inside the garage. I had given it to Rose so she could play with it in the garage. She had thought this was wonderful, but even if I couldn't read minds like Edward, I still knew what he was planning.

Edward led me upstairs to his room. Rosalie was in the bathroom, so Edward wasn't really surprised when I had to strip in front of him. I did like having the satisfaction of his eyes popping open slightly when I was in my under wear.

His right arm caught around my waist and pulled me down to lie on the bed.

I sighed, his cool touch was soothing. I placed his hand securely under mine on my stomach.

He kissed my hair, "goodnight."

"Night." I whispered and my breathing slowed.

I was awoken by Edward gently kissing just below my ear.

"Bella love." He breathed, his cool breath making me shiver.

"Mmmmm." I managed to say.

"Bella Alice says we have to et up or we're going to be late for my present."

That made me sit upright, "What!"

I leapt out of bed and shoved on some clothes. "Get dressed." I commanded, throwing his clothes at him.

"Bella calm down, with my driving and your new car we'll be there with plenty of time."

"You're not driving." I assured him.

He frowned, "Neither are you."

"Edward we don't have time for this, I'm the only one who knows where we are going."

"Alice and Japer will take us."

"Why it's not necessary!" I very nearly yelled, I was flinging random clothes for the both of us into two suitcases. He was already dressed.

"Bella I don't want you driving, not in your condition."

"Edward...."

"End of discussion." He said simply, picking up our bags and walking them to the door.

"Brush your teeth." he whispered, I sighed and walked to the bathroom, I smiled at what I heard going on inside.

"That isn't funny Emmet you got tooth paste in my hair!" Rosalie yelled.

"Oh come on babe, it'll wash out... I'll help you." Emmet offered.

"Out now!" She yelled even louder.

I sighed and shoved a few mints in my mouth before putting my toothbrush in my carry-on bag; I could brush my teeth at the air port.

"Bella come on!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back, grabbing my bag and mine and Edward's passports, plus thee tickets and stuffing them in my bag.

I bounced downstairs and went smack into Jasper.

"Sorry Jasper." I said rather breathlessly, I was lucky not to have winded myself.

"It's okay." He said, "Come on, Alice and Edward are already in the car."

"Alice?" I asked.

"We're driving you." He explained as we walked outside.

"You know it's not necessary." I told him a bit sourly.

He sighed, "I know you think he's being overprotective but honestly, if Alice were you, I wouldn't let her drive."

I sighed to, "I guess you're right."

He held the car door open for me, I climbed in the back beside Alice and he got in the drivers seat.

We waved a quick goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, before speeding down the drive towards the free way.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know where we're going?" Edward asked, me and Alice giggled at each other, he hated not knowing things.

"Yep." I said.

He frowned at me in the rear view mirror.

As we pulled onto the free way I started to feel hot. I leant back in my seat and shut my eyes. I gasped as a pain shot through my chest and I doubled over in my seat.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

I didn't respond.

"Jasper pull over." She very early yelled in spite of herself.

Jasper obliged.

Edward nearly took the car door off as he opened it to kneel down to look at me.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" He asked, stroking my forehead, his wintry touch felt nice.

I leant back in my seat.

"I don't know." I breathed, I felt so weak.

"Give her some fresh air." Jasper suggested.

Edward un-did my seat belt and lifted me from the car. He set me gently on the ground, leaning my back against the car door.

Edward shot a frantic glance at Alice.

"I don't see that anymore. I just see you her and the baby. No one dies." She told him.

I sighed with relief and my eyes closed again.

"Ring Carlisle." Edward said.

I opened my eyes to see jasper dial hurriedly.

He handed the phone to Edward who put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello." Carlisle voice crackled slightly.

"Carlisle it's Edward, listen, Bella's not very well at all. We have had to pull over. She's breathing shallowly and she is hot and pale." Edward filled Carlisle in on my less than beautiful appearance.

"Bella?" Carlisle voice floated to my ear.

"Mmmmm." I managed to say. I felt so tired.

"Can you put your arms above your head?"

What a ridiculous question, but I trusted Carlisle, so I tired. I tried to lift my arms above my head.

"I can't." I whispered.

"That's okay Bella." Carlisle said. "Edward lay her down on the back seat, stay with her, and keep her talking. I'm on my way."

"Okay." Edward said in a strained voice, hanging up. Jasper took the phone from him and Edward lifted me up. I clung around his neck. My mind whirled. What if it was the baby, what if the baby was hurt?

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it was my fault.

He laid me gently on the back seat, my head closest to the open door. He knelt down in the dirt. One had holding mine, one hand playing with my hair. I gazed up at him. Feeling slightly dizzy.

"Edward." I breathed.

"I'm here Bella." He told me.

"I know." I whispered, "Stay please."

"Where else am I going to go?" He asked.

I smiled, "To Paris, like we're supposed to be doing."

"Oh Bella." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"I wanted to give you something special." I breathed.

"You've given me you, and now the baby.. That's all I want, all I could ask for." He assured me.

Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled up beside us. He opened the other door, and crouched in the foot well. I shut my eyes, my head resting against the seat back.

"I think she's got some sort of flu. She's on no fit state to travel; we'll have to take her home."

"Okay. Edward breathed. I heard Carlisle's door shut. Edward kissed my forehead, and then his hand wasn't in mine anymore. "Edward!" I coughed.

"Hey it's okay." He said brushing at the tears on my cheeks.

"Edward." I coughed again.

"I'm here... I'm here its okay." He assured me. But even though I knew that my heart couldn't slow. I coughed and spluttered his name.

"Bella I'm here. It's fine."

"Sit." I quietly ordered him; he lifted my head gently and placed it in his lap. He looked down on me, his thumb stroking calming circles on the back of my hand. I felt the car lurch forward and the back wheels spin.

I must have fallen asleep for when I next opened my eyes I was lying in Edwards bed. He was stood looking out of the window, his back towards me.

"Edward." I breathed, I still felt tired.

He spun around and crossed the room towards me, his face leaking relief, "Bella." He sighed, bending down to kiss me gently.

"Edward." I whispered again, holding his hand to my stomach. "What happened?"

He took a deep breath, "You've got flu, and you have to stay in bed, and can only get out for a few hours a day."

"The baby..."

"Is fine." He interrupted, stroking my stomach with his thumb.

I pulled him down to lay next to me. "You stayed." I observed.

He sighed, "You had me so worried. You've been asleep for five days."

"Five days.. Wow." Was all I could say. He must have been so worried; I knew I would have been if it was him. He kissed me gently.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to." He told me

I had to stay in bed for the duration of the next week, only being allowed out of bed for necessities like going to the loo and showering. Food was brought to me.

Edward never left me alone for more than five minutes, but he rarely spoke. He watched me warily like he was worried that I was going to faint at any moment. He hadn't been hunting recently, and he was finding it more difficult than ever to have close contact with me, how ironic. The time we needed each other most, was the time he was thirsty.

So I was unsurprised to awake during the night to find Esme sat in Edward's usual place.

"He's gone hunting." She explained, pushing me gently back onto the pillows.

"He put it off to long." I said to her smiling.

"It hurts him to leave you... We practically had to throw him outside. Carlisle has gone with him, that's another thing that he wouldn't leave because of. He thinks Carlisle should stay here, to look after you."

I laughed weakly.

"How are you feeling... really?"

I sighed, "Not so bad, I just feel tired all the time, and I keep coughing... I'm sure you've heard. I also feel sick quite often, that's why I go to sleep, it helps it pass."

She smiled at me lovingly, I smiled back.

"Esme?"

"Yes dear?"

"You won't tell him will you?" I asked. "He's worried enough as it is... I feel I do him a damage."

She smiled and shook her head, "Of course not..." she gently stroked my shoulder. "He loves you more than you realise. I can't thank you enough... I've never seen him so happy."

I sighed, "But I'm just the latest in a long list right?" I asked; it struck me that Esme was about the only one who would tell me the truth on this subject.

"I'm sorry, Bella I don't understand."

"He's had girlfriends before right?"

"Never." She sighed.

"What, but he's like a hundred years old!" I exclaimed sitting up.

"Bella you're his first girlfriend... his first love; that's why I am grateful to you. I thought he was too young... When he was changed... That he would never find someone. I don't think why of us really understood how hard it was for him. To be surrounded by us couples." Her face looked almost ashamed.

"Thank you Esme." I told her, "It's nice to understand more, he doesn't talk about it you see."

She hugged me, "I love you, my daughter."

"Love you to." I whispered, tears welled up in my eyes; I belonged here, with this family. I was certain of that.

"Can I ask you something Esme?" I asked, pulling away.

"Of course." She said.

"Do you think I'll be a good mum?" I whispered, dropping my head. This question had tormented me since I had found out I was pregnant.

"Bella you'll be a fantastic mum. You're kind and caring. Any child would be lucky to have you and Edward as parents." She assured me. My eyelids drooped.

"I'll let you sleep." She whispered gently laying me back on the linens.

"Night." I whispered.

"Goodnight Bella." She whispered.

When I woke up the next morning Edward was laid beside me, propped up on one elbow looking down on me.

"Heya." I whispered reaching up to stroke his cheek. He caught my hand and held it there, tilting his head so he could kiss my wrist.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked.

"Nope." I said shaking my head.

He placed on hand delicately on my stomach. "Three months." He whispered, kissing my head.

"You're kidding?" I said, trying to count back in my head. Had it really been a month and a half since I had got sick? Blimey I was missing out on a lot.

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Bella..." Edward sighed.

"Edward I'm fine, you may need to help me though." I stood up and toppled forwards. Edwards arm caught me gently before I hit the ground. He kept it there as we slowly descended the stairs.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, throwing her magazine on the floor and leaping off of Jasper's lap and over the couch.

She hugged me tight and I staggered back,

"Umm Alice." I prompted quietly.

"Oops sorry." She said and released me.

"Bella." Rosalie said, hugging me much gentler, she at least seemed aware of my protective area.

My stomach.

Emmet and Jasper kept their distance, obviously by instruction of Edward.

I walked slowly over to the sofa. I already felt exhausted, and I had only been up five minutes.

Edward sat next to me, and I leant into his side.

"Have you phoned your mum yet Bella?" Esme asked.

I shook my head, "No... It's on my list to do today."

"What else is on the list?" Jasper asked, from where he and Emmet sitting by the TV, flicking threw computer games.

I sighed, "Anything except lying in a bed being asked constantly how I am feeling."

Everyone laughed and I stroked Edward's leg. He kissed the top of my head.

"You look good." Emmet said smiling. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Ummm thanks." I said.

Alice beamed, "honestly though... just look at you."

I looked down, and only then did I see what she meant.

I stood up, not toppling forward this time; I twisted left and right, making sure I wasn't seeing things.

But I wasn't. There was definitely a small but defined bulge between my hips. I placed my hand on it. Edward stood up and placed his hand delicately on top of mine. Kissing my head.

Rosalie and Alice came to sit on the sofa, Edward made room for them, going to sit and play Xbox... or something like that.

I chatted with the girls about me and Edward moving out. We were house hunting a lot, money wasn't an issue, but everywhere was either too far way or too small. No-where was quite right.

Emmet smacked the floor when Edward and Jasper beat him. They just laughed.

I didn't see Jasper leave.

"Outside freak." Emmet snarled at Edward.

"Bring it." Edward smiled at him.

Jasper reappeared with something that looked like a Velcro disk. He caught my eye.

"It's childish, but it helps us keep it fair."

I nodded, only slightly confused.

Jasper through the disk up in the air and Edwards hand flashed in front of Emmet's grip.

Emmet snarled.

"One nil." Edward muttered, and before I knew it he was gone.

The red disk attached to Emmet's T-shirt.

Emmet growled and charged out of the room, still fast, but more like a bear than Edward's lion like movements.

Alice laughed as Jasper darted out after them. We heard a crash, and Edward howl with laughter. We got up and walked over to the window. It was only slightly raining. I shoved on jacket and leant against the door frame. Smiling at what I saw. Jasper was on Emmet's back, holding the disc to his face. Emmet was spinning round, trying to shake Jasper off. Edward was practically rolling around on the floor laughing.

He caught sight of me, took one look at the weather and frowned at me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, Alice handed me my shoes and an umbrella. She and Rosalie then walked out into the drizzle darting behind their husbands.

Alice jumped on Jasper's back and kissed his shoulder.

This distracted him enough so Emmet could shake him off. Edward darted out of the way of his charge spinning round and swiping his legs under Emmet's. Emmet tumbled to the floor a loud squelch resounding in my ears as his hulking body hit the mud.

Jasper arms wound around my waist, above my stomach, I giggled hyperactively.

"Jasper put me down!" I yelled.

He set me on my feet.

Emmet chucked mud at me, but Edward darted in front just in time. It splattered off of Edwards back and hit Rosalie in the face. She lunged at Emmet, growling horrifically.

"Let's get you inside." Edward said, wrapping a protective arm around my waist. I sighed and leaned into his side.

"You must be freezing." He said, rubbing my shoulders as we walked up stairs.

"I'm fine." I lied, and went to run a bath.

I sunk into the water. Staying in my Pyjamas, I couldn't be bothered to get undressed. I leant back and closed my eyes.

I never heard the door open. Or him shut it behind him. But the next thing I knew a set of cool lips touched my forehead. My eyes snapped open and I slapped his face away.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed holding his cheek in mock pain.

"Pervert." I muttered, stroking his face.

"I just came to make sure you were okay." He said. I sighed.

"Oh." I said my hand flying to my stomach.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, his eyes sweeping my face.

"It's fine." I said, taking his hand and dipping it under the water.

"What are you..."

"Shusssh... Just feel." I told him, placing his hand under mine on my stomach.

We both smiled at each other at what we felt, a gentle rhythmic kicking against our hands.

He sighed and kissed my forehead.

I dressed and dried my hair. Edwards cool hands wrapped around my waist. He kissed the back of my neck. I spun around, kissing him hard but passionately.

We were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. We didn't stop.

"Edward, Bella... Pool party, now!" Alice yelled.

I raised an eyebrow at Edward. "You have a _pool_?"

He shrugged, "Esme converted the basement. It's rather cool."

I sighed, "What am I going to wear?" I asked.

There was a creak and a box flew onto the bed through the open door. It shut just as quickly.

I opened the lid and groaned at the black bikini that was laid inside.

"Umm." Edward said, looking over my shoulder.

"Edward I'm three months pregnant. I can't wear _this_."

"You'll be fine." Edward said.

I sighed and got changed into it anyway.

Edward held my hand all the way down the stairs.

I sighed internally when I saw Rosalie. She wore a skimpy red bikini, Alice a black and white swim suit. Esme sat on the side watching. Carlisle and the boys were in the midst of a very heated water volleyball game.

Edward kissed my forehead and bombed into the water. Emmet cursed loudly.

I walked around the edge of the pool and went to sit beside Esme. She smiled.

"Not comfortable then." She smiled at me, "with the whole pregnancy body then."

I sighed, "I'm three months gone. I feel tired; I don't think a skimpy bikini is going to help anything. I've only been out of bed a day; he won't even let me walk down the stairs un-aided. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't forbidden me to swim."

She smiled at me, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." and smiled sheepishly, "it started kicking today."

"Oh my gosh that's fantastic." She gushed, hugging me.

Eventually we all divided into couples. Carlisle and Esme left us to it.

I sat on the side, my feet in the warm water.

Edward waded over to me, so fast I didn't even see it. His cool arms wrapped around my waist and gently lowered me into the water. His arms cradled me against his marble chest.

His hands were cool under the water as they pressed into my bare back.

His lips touched mine and he pulled us further into the deep water.

Alice and Jasper disappeared under the surface. No bubbles floated up, but I wasn't worried. They were just showing off their ability to hold their breath indefinitely.

I hooked my arms around Edward's neck, and pulled myself hard against him. Only on my top half though. There was still a gap between my stomach and his body.

Edward scooped me up in my arms and lifted me onto the pool edge so I didn't have to reach as far. My fingers knotted in his wet hair. His hands were on my waist, his thumbs stroking my swollen stomach. I leant in closer to him, his hands tucked under my knees, wrapping my legs around his waist.

We were back in the water.

His hands returned to my waist, keeping my back upright. He lowered me backwards so my back and hair were touching the water. His arms cradled me; his lips kissed my neck while I gasped for breath.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Mmmmm." He murmured against my skin.

"I love you."

"Love you to." He told me, his lips still not leaving my skin.

He pulled back to look into my eyes. My arms returned to be around his neck, and we gazed at each other. His fingers stroked my cheeks.

"You're so beautiful." He told me.

I shook my head, "You're very biased. You have to say that."

He sighed. "I've told you before; you don't see yourself very clearly."

"I've told _you_ that as well."

"That's different, I know what I am." He said, kissing my head.

I leant into his chest. His arms wrapped around me.

"Come on love; let's get you inside before you get cold." He said.

He carried me through the water and lifted me onto the side. I stood up and picked my towel; by the time I stood up again he was stood behind me, drying his hair thoroughly.

Jasper and Alice climbed out too, and Jasper threw his towel at Edward, who for once didn't see it coming. Emmet then charged back in. Who taking Edward in a rugby tackle, fell back into the pool. Jasper dived in, reappearing on Edwards shoulders.

Me, Alice and Rosalie sat on the side, soaking up the fake sunlight that came from the overhead lights. Alice even felt the need for us to wear sunglasses.

My mum and Dad were happy about the whole baby thing. This was a relief, I had phoned them to tell them. Just in case.

Renee was coming down to see us in a few weeks. I was looking forward to it, but no one was as much as Alice.

"Bella It's going to be great; we can have a party and cake..." Alice had planned all sorts for my mother. Esme had rained her in slightly, allowing her just fireworks and a buffet.

We used the pool quite often over the next week or so. It was the day before my mum was due to arrive and me, Alice and Rosalie were laid on lilo's in the pool. Just relaxing.

So quickly I didn't even see it. My lilo tipped up and I was held against Emmet's chest. He held me under the water, and I struggled against his iron grip.

My lungs burned for more air and my eyes closed, a cloud of bubbles was the last thing I saw.

I was aware of cool hands dragging me upwards. I coughed and gasped as the air returned to my lungs. I opened my eyes to see Edward's anxious face looking down on me. He set me on the pool side. I saw everyone still in the water glaring at Emmet.

"Are you okay?" he demanded, stroking my face.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to sit up. His hand gently tried to push me back down, I held it to my face.

"Edward I am fine." I said again, this time emphasising each word like he spoke a foreign language, He sighed and allowed me to sit up. Emmet walked over to us his hands raised like he was stopping traffic.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said, "I forgot that you needed to breath."

I laughed, "Its okay Emmet. Don't worry about it."

"No I isn't." Edward said. I Sighed and placed a hand on his bare chest.

Edward put my arm by my side and stalked off up the stairs and back into the house.

Emmet went to follow him.

"Leave him." I whispered, "Just let him calm down."

I went back upstairs, dried myself off and opened our bedroom door.

He was laid on our bed his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

I shut the door behind me and went to sit beside him. I touched his cheek.

"Darling talk to me." I whispered.

He spoke the words without effect or feeling, "You could have been killed."

"Edward while I'm human I could be killed every day... even more so because I am pregnant to a vampire." I thought he would laugh and I then realised what he would have heard in my words, and how he would have interpreted them.

He sat up so quickly I didn't even blink.

"That's exactly my point." He very nearly shouted. "Bella while you're with me every minute you are in danger. I have to remind myself constantly how breakable you are. I'm dangerous Bella. I need you to understand that."

"Edward..."

"No Bella listen please." He took my face in his hands, "Bella I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of what we are. It's happed before..." he murmured, and we both remembered my birthday three years ago when Jasper had tried to kill me.

"Edward love. I'm not disputing the fact that it's a possibility I could get hurt." I told him. "But you promised me that you would not leave me again, promised me that you would stay, even if it killed me or not." I reminded him and by the look on his face he remembered that he had said that. That he should keep his promise.

"I can't watch you get hurt." He whispered, shaking his head.

"Then I won't." I told him fiercely.

He pulled me to him, kissing my forehead. I leant the side of my head against his chest, his arms wrapped very humanly around me.

"Besides in a few months you'll have someone else to worry over." I whispered, placing his hand on my stomach.

"Bella if anything the baby will make me worry more... not less." He said with a smile.

"You know what sex it will be... don't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I wish I didn't." He sighed.

"It doesn't matter to me," I said, looking up and stroking his face.

There was a demanding knock on the door, and Alice charged in with hair straightners in one hand and a scary looking garment bag in the other.

"Come on." She said. Indicating to the door she had just come from.

I raised an eyebrow at Edward, who shrugged.

"Happy anniversary."

"Anniversary?" I queried, thinking back.

"Four months since the wedding." He said, hooking his arms around my waist.

"Edward is taking you out for dinner. And we're all coming!" She exclaimed and then was serious, "So hurry up because I need to do your hair and make-up."

I frowned, "Alice if it's my anniversary don't I get to..."

"No." She said bluntly, grabbing my arm and pulling me from Edward's grasp. He chuckled darkly and flashed my favourite crooked smile. Just before I was made to sit and endure my idea of hell.

Alice piled my hair on top of my head and did my make-up, before dressing me in a black silk floor length dress... She then made me wear a pair of black heels. I felt uncomfortable in them, which at least would be a good excuse to get out of dancing.

Alice was dressed in a deep purple baby doll dress, with black flowers embroidered up the side and had curled her hair.

Rosalie was, as usual, dressed to make me and every other girl on the planet look insignificant. Her dress was a low cut red number with a corset style fastening at the back,

Alice assured me I looked nice. I just smiled at her.

"Because you're my favourite sister," Rosalie had said with a smile, I tried not to gawk, "and because I think Alice is being selfishly hyperactive," she continued, "you can see Edward before you go downstairs."

"Thanks Rose." I whispered, she took my hand and led me towards mine and Edward's room.

She knocked twice and then left me.

"Come in?" Edward said.

I opened the door and stepped inside, he had his back to me.

"So... you managed to escape..." he turned around. I stood sheepishly in the doorway.

"Wow." He breathed, walking over to me. I looked at him in his black tux... that was what wow was. Not me.

I turned to give him the full effect. "What do you think?" I asked as he hooked his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"You needn't look so surprised." I said with a laugh.

His smiled widened, "you always look beautiful." He reached behind him and pulled something from his pocket.

"I was planning on saving this until the party. But then Alice got involved with the planning, and I wanted it to be about just you and me. Not putting on a big show."

"Edward I don't understand." I told him as he held a black ring box in front of him. "Edward we are already married... in case you have forgotten."

He smiled and opened the box; inside the black satin was a platinum ring, with a single diamond at the top.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

He took my left hand and slid it on the same finger as my wedding ring.

"It's a fertility ring." He explained, placing one hand on my stomach, "It was my mothers. Esme thought you would like it."

"I do." I said and kissed him gently

"Come on then." He said, "We don't want Alice shooting us because we were late."

I smiled and took his hand. He kissed the back of mine.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to." He replied, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. He then led us downstairs.

Everyone was stood in couples, forming a loose arc around the bottom of the stairs. Edward kept his arm around me, his hand resting delicately on the side of my stomach. The baby kicked against his hand, and we both smiled.

Esme stepped forward to hug us. She looked at Edward questioningly; I smiled and showed her my ring. She gushed happiness. Rosalie saw and joined in, hugging me next.

Alice kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I'm still mad about you sneaking off." But she smiled at me.

Edward insisted on taking my car to dinner. I agreed but only if I could drive.

We took my car anyway.

It surprised me when we pulled up at a Hotel. We walked through the reception and into one of the many function rooms. Edward led me inside.

There was a table of food along one wall. There was a stage with a few guitars, a drum kit and a microphone on it.

"You hired a band." I said. It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

He shrugged, "they were very cheap."

"Bella?"

I turned with a smile on my face to see Angela Weber, shadowed by a few friends. She ran forwards and hugged me, and presented us with a congratulations card. She looked like she was going to faint when Edward bent down and kissed her on the cheek. I almost laughed.

We waited by the door for the guests to arrive.

Mike and Jessica entered holding hands. They handed us a congratulations card and a present. I smiled a thank you. Jessica looked almost too pleased when Edward kissed _her_ cheek. I also saw Edward briefly stiffen at something Mike thought when he was hugging me.

I elbowed Edward in the ribs when Tyler Crowley entered. He looked at me with an innocent expression.

The pile of presents and cards was growing steadily higher. I dreaded to think what people had got me. Angela assured me that she just gave us money, even though I objected.

"I know you don't need it." She said, "But I felt I ought to give you something." She hugged me again and walked with Ben to say Hi to Mike and Jessica.

"Bella!"

I beamed and tears gushed from my eyes as my mum hugged me. Phil shadowed her and shook hands with Edward.

"You look lovely." She assured me before turning to Edward, "Edward darling."

"Renee, you look nice." He said hugging her while Phil kissed my cheek.

It seemed that everyone had come in black tie to the party. It helped me not feel so exposed and over dressed.

My dad arrived later, and looked almost shocked to see me. He smiled and hugged me, before hugging Edward. This was uncharacteristic.

When Edward assured me that everyone who was here had been invited, I was handed through the crowd. I glared at Edward when he left me to do this on my own. He stood at the back of the room with Emmet and Jasper, who were examining the food at the back of the hall. I did feel hungry, so when I was sure I had spoken to everyone I went to stand with Edward, he handed me his plate of food, which I noticed was filled with all the stuff I liked.

"Eat." He ordered.

I ate the food without complaint. Glancing over the hall, I noticed my dad was talking to Phil and Carlisle about what appeared to be baseball, Edward's arm wound protectively around my waist.

"Not dancing then Bella?" Emmet asked with a grin.

"What do you think?" I asked rolling my eyes.

Emmet and Jasper laughed but Edward's attention appeared to be somewhere else.

My mum was talking to Esme, Rosalie and Alice. Alice beamed at something my mum said and I sighed. That was not a good thing. Alice looked up to meet Edwards gaze. Who stiffened and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, and then he Emmet and Jasper made a bee line for the door.

I put my plate of food down and went to join the girl members of my family.

"Mind if I but in." I asked smiling. My mum hugged me again and Esme smiled at me. I glanced at Alice, who shook her head ever so slightly.

I waited impatiently for the boys to return and when half an hour went by and they didn't. I started to panic. Alice stroked my arm, telling me it was okay.

When they did return the band came on and played very loudly, so I didn't get to ask Edward what the matter was.

Jasper and Alice disappeared after the last song. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as a familiar song came on. I smiled, I was the song we had our first dance to at our wedding.

I stroked his face. "I'm waiting." I prompted.

He took my hand and held it to his face.

"It's nothing. Nothing that you need to worry about." He said quietly. He bent down and kissed my forehead. The music was slower now and we weren't the only couples slowly dancing. I hooked my arms around his neck. I pushed myself closer to him, his cool hands wrapped tightly around me.

"Tell me." I urged, staring up into his topaz eyes.

"We found out who wanted to kill you before... and why they changed their plans." He explained.

"Who?" I asked, leaning closer to him.

"Later." He whispered.

I sighed and laid the side of my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

The party continued on till around eleven. I started to get tired, but insisted on staying until everyone had left. Edward had been about to start his, "I don't want you over exerting yourself" speech, when I pressed my finger to his lips.

Everyone said they had a fantastic time as we stood by the door. I kissed Edward gently as he took my hand and lead me out of the room. I shivered gently as we walked to the car and before I could complain Edward had removed his jacket and had put it around my shoulders. My mum smiled at me from the hotel doors where she and Phil waved goodbye.

I awoke early the next morning and Edward and his brothers were still hunting when I got up. Alice was sat downstairs. We went and tidied up at the hotel function room. Edward wasn't best happy about this when we got back. He said he didn't like me lifting things.

My mum and Esme spent alot of time together while she was here. I barley saw Renee. But I spent _alot_ of time with Edward. This was fine by me.

Another up was that me and Edward had finally found a house. Well to be more specific Esme had built us a house on the edge of our meadow. I didn't realise the Cullen's owned this bit of land. It was small but not tiny. There was even a spare room. Hallelujah.

I awoke with a sharp pain coming from my stomach. I identified it immediately. I ran down the hall with my hand clamped over my mouth, and was violently sick in the toilet. Edward held my hair and kissed the top of my head while I gasped for breath. He stayed with me as I brushed my teeth. Before carrying me to the sofa. He lay down and settled me gently next to him. I snuggled closer to his side and breathed in his frosty scent. He smiled and kissed my hair before starting to hum my lullaby. I felt tired from the drastic wake up and my eyelids drooped.

**EDWARD**

She quickly fell asleep. I sighed. I couldn't get up from my position on the sofa without waking her. We were laid across it. I had my arm around her, and she was laid facing me, with one arm draped over my chest.

She was so beautiful, one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. No scratch that, she _was_ the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

I ran my fingers along her cheek.

"Edward." She breathed, I smiled, she often dreamed of me. But it was still as exhilarating as the first time to know that she loved me exactly as I loved her.

"Edward." She whispered again, this time it was a sound of distress. "Edward help...."

I frowned.

"Shusssh its okay I'm here." I said.

"Edward help, please Jacob no...." she whispered, tears rolled down her face. My frown deepened. She was having a nightmare about, _Jacob. _She had good reason to, if she knew that it had been Jakes wolf pack who had sought to kill her, and that that had been why Alice couldn't see who it was and how it would happen, she would be scared. Jacob had said that he regretted thinking it as an option to drive us away. That if they took down Bella me and my family would inevitably move away. My loathing for Jacob had gone sky hi as he thought of exactly what they had been planning. He congratulated me about the baby through his teeth, before fazing and leaving. I didn't like Bella being near them at the best of times, she wouldn't be going to La Push now. I wouldn't let her. I would have to tell her about the wolves plan one day. But not yet, I didn't want her getting stressed un-necessarily. She hadn't spoken to Jacob since the fuss he caused at our wedding anyway. So she wouldn't need to go. I stroked her cheek gently.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you or the baby... I promise." I whispered.

She cried harder and began to sob out my name. Her hands reached out, looking for me.

"Hey, shush its okay." I said in a half soothing half disturbed tone. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. She sobbed harder and I then knew she was awake.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me; I struggled to keep my face smooth.

"Oh Edward!" She sobbed and threw her arms around my neck; I felt her warm tears roll down my neck and chest. I rubbed calming circles on her back.

"Shush." I said again.

It was several minutes before she calmed herself. The worry and anger at whatever had disturbed her so raged within me like a match in a gas station, and although I knew it I still wanted to know.

She wouldn't tell me.

It was a few weeks later and she insisted on me going hunting with Jasper and Emmet, I didn't want to go. I knew it hurt her as much as it hurt me to be apart. But hunting was a necessary thing, so I couldn't put it off. Rosalie promised me when we were leaving that she would make sure Alice didn't work Bella up, and that she would ring me if there was an emergency.

It felt like years had passed when I finally arrived back in the meadow. Mine and Bella's house was the only light source around. As I walked up the veranda steps, I caught sight of Bella walking into the bedroom. She hadn't seen me. I opened the front door quietly and followed her.

I leant against the bedroom door frame. She stood with her back to me, humming quietly to herself, and towelling her hair.

She was inhumanly beautiful. Which was sort of ironic, seen as _I _wasn't human. She had the kind of perfection that could only be seen by other people. I sighed internally; I would have loved for her to see just how gorgeous she was. But even after me telling her that constantly for four years, she still didn't believe me. She turned to the side, still not looking up to see me, her stomach swelled out in front of her. She had a small bump for someone who was five months pregnant. She let the towel fall to the floor and walked across the room, flicking on the iPod dock. I smiled at the song she played. It was the song we had danced to at our wedding.

I walked silently up behind her and wound my arms around her waist. She didn't gasp. She just smiled. I folded my hands over her stomach, kissing the side of her face. She reached up and stroked my hair, her other hand lying on top of mine.

"Welcome home." She whispered, turning around in my arms. I leant my forehead to hers.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She breathed, her warm breath washing over my face. I sighed and pulled her close.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I could get used to it." I whispered, "It makes me sad, that we only get eight months of this." I placed one hand delicately on her stomach. Eight months was correct, we had only found out about the baby when she was already one month gone. She sighed and leant further into my chest. My arms rewound around her.

Her body was warm and fragrant; this was my favourite time to be with her, when she was wet. When she'd been waking in the rain or had a shower.

She laid her cheek against my chest, tucking her head underneath my chin. She sighed again. She was tired.

"Bed love." I ordered mildly. She smiled.

I scooped her up in my arms and laid her gently on the bed. I shivered as her warm hand slid down my arm, before resting on my hand. She smiled up at me as I sat looking down on her. I pulled the covers over her and she sighed.

"Over protective fool." She murmured and yawned again.

"It's one of my best traits." I whispered smiling.

"Stay." She managed to say, and I could tell that she was tired for the word was slurred.

"I will." I promised, gently stroking her cheek. She sighed again and her face relaxed. I smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead.

I looked up in the direction of the group of thoughts growing louder and louder from the forest edge. I sighed and got up to let them in. I walked to the bedroom door, turning around to look at my wife, sleeping peacefully. I left the door a jar, so I could here if she woke.

Jasper and Alice stood at the door, their hair glistening with rain droplets.

The door wasn't locked, but they were polite enough to wait as if it was. (Not that a locked door would be able to stop either of them getting in if they really wanted to.)

"Hey Edward!" Alice said too loudly.

My eyes flashed over my shoulder, Bella's breathing was still deep and even.

"Where's Bella?" She continued to ask.

"Sleeping." I said matter of factly. Jasper rolled his eyes.

'_Sorry mate... couldn't keep her away any longer, at least this way we won't stay as long.' _Jasper thought and smiled sheepishly. I smiled and indicated that they should sit.

"So how's it all going?" Alice asked, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Alice...." Jasper said warningly, he knew my emotions well enough to know that I could only stand Alice's enthusiasm for so long.

"Fine." I said, sighing.

"You look exhausted." Jasper noted grinning.

I leant back in my seat and closed my eyes. "Yes, for a guy who doesn't sleep I fell strangely tired."

They both laughed.

"How is she?" Alice pressed.

"Alice you already know..."

"I know but it's nice to hear it from others." She concluded with a wave of her hand.

I sighed again. "She's fine. She's sleeping alot and eating well. She's also started morning sickness, which is really beginning to irritate her."

Jasper and Alice beamed.

We sat chatting for most of the night, in truth I spent most of the time listening to Bella's breathing. I was almost ashamed. I should have a restraining order put on me.

"Edward..." Alice began as a parting shot as her and Jasper made to leave.

I sighed, this wasn't going to be good, "Yes Alice?"

"Can you bring Bella back to the house in the evening? I know you'll be out in the morning but Esme's dying to see her."

"Of course Alice. Tell Esme we'll be around later on. We may even come back with Carlisle... we'll have been for the ultrasound by then."

Her face lit up. "Yay." She turned to leave.

"Alice?" I asked quietly. Jasper carried on walking, sensing this was something I only wanted to tell her.

"Yes?"

"It will be ok wont it?" I asked quietly. The worry I had suppressed for so long finally got the better of me.

She smiled, showing me her vision of tomorrow in her head.

"Thank you." I breathed; she kissed me quickly on the cheek, before dancing off to meet Jasper. She took his hand and wrapped it around her shoulders. They walked barely at human pace, obviously enjoying the alone time.

I locked the door and walked hurriedly back to our room.

Bella was now laid on her side, facing the door and me. Her pyjama top had rolled up slightly, revealing her swollen stomach. I went and sat looking down on her, pulling the covers up over her shoulders. The last thing I needed was her getting cold.

"Edward." She breathed.

I smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm here, and I always will be." I vowed and kissed her warm skin again.

She was peaceful for the rest of the night. I sat there listening to her breathing and her steady heartbeat, and I found if I listened hard enough. I could hear our baby's quiet heartbeat to.

I fought the urge to place my hand on her stomach, knowing that my cool touch would probably wake her. Her brown hair spread across the pillow like seaweed. I carefully lay down next to her, trying to keep my bodyweight low, so she wouldn't feel the change. She did anyway. She sighed contentedly and rolled over. I pulled the quilt around her; protecting her from my icy body temperature.

I stroked her hair thoughtfully. I wished with all my might that I could hear what she was thinking. Share those dreams with her.

"Bella." I said gently, shaking her shoulder. I was already dressed and presentable; I had put this off as long as I could. I hated to wake her, but if she didn't get up we would be late to meet Carlisle.

"Bella... Bella wake up." I continued.

She groaned and opened her eyes partially, looking up at me. I stroked her cheek.

"Love we're going to be late."

She sat up abruptly. _Almost _startling me.

"Late? What time is it?" She fretted, standing up to quickly. She wobbled and stumbled forwards. I caught her gently.

She grumbled a little as I left her to get changed. I went to make her breakfast. I now had to ask every day what she wanted because her appetite changed so often. She had gone of eggs altogether. This was sort of ironic, because she ate them all the time on our honeymoon, which was when she got pregnant.

I lifted her carefully off of the ground and ran through the forest. We met Carlisle by the Volvo. He greeted us and kissed Bella on the cheek. Bella climbed in the back, I got in the front with Carlisle.

Bella's phone buzzed.

"Who's that?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Alice," she said handing me the phone.

I read the message smiling.

_**Bella. Please oh god please let me take you shopping this weekend. As future aunt of your baby I think it's only fair that I get to help you and Edward decorate the nursery.**_

I sighed. "Don't text back."

"Wasn't planning on." She muttered and looked out of the window.

I laughed quietly.

She held my hand tightly as we walked through the hospital. I knew she was worried. But I wasn't about to tell her that Alice had 'seen' that everything was going to be ok. Because then she would know that I had been just as worried as she was now, and I didn't want her losing faith in me.

She lay down on the bed. Carlisle sat by the monitor. Flicking switches and other things. I sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her.

She looked up at me anxiously.

"It's going to be fine." I whispered, bending down to kiss her head.

Her breathing was irregular as the machine crackled as Carlisle moved the instrument over her stomach. She clutched my hand tightly.

A wide grin spread across Carlisle's face as he flicked the last switch.

Bella burst into tears as out baby's heartbeat filled the room. Carlisle printed off the photo and Bella sobbed harder as I showed it to her.

Bella handed me the picture back as she wiped the goo off of her stomach.

"Let's go home." She whispered, yawning.

How was she tired?

Bella's eyes drooped on the way back to ours. Carlisle smiled at me as I turned to look behind me at her. I sighed, she had fallen asleep.

"It's normal." he said quietly.

I chuckled quietly and text Alice.

_**Will come over later, Bella's asleep, will come when she is awake.**_

Alice text back within a few minutes, explaining that if I didn't bring Bella over later, she and Rosalie would come and trash our house.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Not bad." I chuckled. "She thinks I'm being overprotective."

Carlisle laughed quietly, "I've found from my many years on this earth, that a person can never be _over_protective."

I smiled and looked down at my hands sighing.

"I know that look." He murmured. My head snapped up.

"What look?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Do you think I'll be any good at it... being a dad." I very nearly whispered.

"Edward I don't have any children of my own..."

"I know but you've been amazing with us. Watching us grow, even if not literally."

He smiled, "You'll be brilliant my son."

I sighed; everyone had too much faith in me.

I walked at barely human pace through the forest, looking down at Bella in my arms. She slept soundly for another hour. I laid her on the sofa and then went to fetch a blanket from the airing cupboard. She didn't move or flinch with the added weight when I lad it on her. I pushed a piece of hair out her face gently, before bending down and kissing the top of her head. "Sleep well." I breathed. I always talked to her when she was asleep. I wasn't sure why, I just did.

I sat in the armchair opposite her, glancing up occasionally from a book I had already read to check she was okay.

"Edward?" She asked quietly, her hand ran along the edge of the sofa... searching.

I got up quickly and placed my hand on top of hers. She smiled slightly.

"What time is it?" She mumbled. I glanced quickly at the clock on the wall.

"Ten to one, are you hungry?"

She nodded and extended her arms, indicating to me that she wanted to get up. I sighed and helped her up gently. She wobbled slightly when I set her on my feet, I caught her and she leant into my chest, inhaling deeply.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No." She gasped and pulled away from me, running towards the bathroom with her hand clamped over her mouth. I followed quickly, holding her hair out of her face. She gasped for air, and my fingers stroked her forehead tenderly.

"I'm okay." She whispered. I helped her up again and she brushed her teeth.

It was after she had eaten and we were walking the last bit of forest to reach my parents house. Alice and Jasper met us on the steps and I tried not to read her thoughts. She ran over and hugged Bella. I shot her a disapproving look. Jasper smiled and hugged Bella. He walked over to me and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Emmet wants to play ball tonight. You in?" He asked while I looked quickly at Bella. This didn't escape Jaspers notice.

_Wait till she's asleep. _

I shook my head.

_Well bring her then!_

I raised an eyebrow at him.

_Don't be over protective; it's only going to be light rain._

"_Light _rain?"

_Well it's not a torrential down pour!_

I sighed, "I'll see."

Bella re-took my hand as we walked up the porch steps. Everyone quickly split into the two sexes, all the girls sat talking about the baby. Me, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper talked about football and baseball.

**BELLA**

"Come on the Bella..." Emmet began. Edward raised an eyebrow at him.

Emmet gestured fleetingly towards my husband, "Over protective dad or calm and collected."

Everyone laughed.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

Emmet shrugged, "I just need to know so I can train to be his opposite. No one likes Uncles who are like their fathers."

"Emmett trust me, not much training will be needed for you to be his opposite." I assured him and everyone laughed harder.

"Why don't we just vote?" Jasper volunteered.

"Genius!" Emmet cried pushing Edward to sit next to me on the sofa, he laughed and pulled me into his side.

"Everyone raise your hand if you think over protective Dad will be more Edwards bag!" Emmet cried, I laughed as everyone bar me, Edward; Carlisle and Esme raised their hands. Edward beamed.

Esme went to get me another drink and returned with that and about forty photo albums.

They were colour co ordinate, meaning that each of the Cullen's had several photo albums they had compiled themselves. I leant further into Edward's side as he showed his albums.

I was pleased he had dated the photos, my history wasn't _that_ good, and I didn't want to appear stupid by not knowing what time they were taken in.

"Oh my god do you remember that." Emmet demanded, throwing his album at Edward who caught it without looking up.

He glanced at the picture and pointed it out to me, "Chicago 1987..." He paused, "Oh my god!" he cried, I smiled.

Edward turned to beam at me, my heart faltered at his crooked smile.

"That was Emmet and Rosalie's fiftieth wedding anniversary. I and Jazz threw him a bachelor party.

It got pretty wild..."

"You were pretty hot back then..." I smiled at him.

"Loving the _were_." Jasper said, smiling from ear to ear.

Emmett laughed, "You bet, you were practically beating them off with a stick in the windy city weren't you Eddy?"

I raised an eyebrow at the 'Eddy' remark. I took it from the way that everyone in the room stiffened that that had been the girl's pet name for Edward.

"Emmett." Esme scolded.

"It's fine." I assured everybody, "It's not like he was cheating... I wasn't even born then!"

Everyone laughed.

Rosalie and Alice showed me pictures of they're wedding. They were both, as expected, far more elaborate than mine and Edwards had been, and I had thought at the time that ours was pretty eccentric for the few people who were there.

Esme showed me a few pictures of her and Carlisle from the forties. They looked timeless in all of theses photos. It made me sad that Edward didn't want timeless photos of me and him throughout our time together. Although he said it was just because he thought I would loose my soul. It still made me sometimes wonder that maybe he didn't want me forever.

I shook my head to banish this thought away; he did love me, as stupid as it was. He did, I was stuck with him. Oh well, I would have to cope some way.

**EDWARD**

Sure enough it started to rain at around four o clock. Emmet grabbed the baseball bat eagerly. Jasper threw a mitt at Alice and the ball at Rosalie, before turning to look at me.

I sighed and Bella quickly registered what was going on.

"Go and play." She said. "I'll be fine on my own."

"You don't want to come?" Emmet enquired. I frowned at him.

Bella gestured the rain thudding against the window, "You think he'd let me?" She said with a smile.

Emmet and Jasper grinned.

So I reluctantly left Bella alone at home while I played ball. In truth I did enjoy it. In the end mine and Alice's team won. We all shook hands as the game drew to a close. It was just starting to get dark when I walked up the porch steps. Bella was laid on the sofa fast asleep. I sighed and closed the windows that she had left open. I delicately touched her hand, she was freezing. I frowned and picked her up. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Put me down." She whispered.

"Why?" I enquired.

"Because I can't kiss you from here." She whispered, looking up at me. I swam in the chocolate of her eyes.

I smiled and set her gently on her feet. She hooked my arms around her waist and threw hers around my neck. She pressed her lips hard to mine.

"Oh Eddy." She aid and I heard a smile in her voice as her fingers knotted in my hair.

"Only the women I didn't want to marry cal me Eddy." I clarified.

"Whatever." She mumbled and pressed herself hard against me.

It was clear what she wanted.

"No Bella." I murmured, pulling away. She glared at me and I smiled, placing my hand on her cheek.

"Don't you love me?" She whispered, putting on that voice that she knew made me say yes... most of the time.

"You know I do." I breathed. Her heart beat faulted and her eyes slid shut.

I smiled in satisfaction; she wasn't the only one who could dazzle people.

I kissed her forehead gently and she sighed, defeated.

The months passed quickly and in the weeks leading up to Bella's due date I went hunting more regularly. It was the night before D-day, and I stood looking into the flames of the dying fire in the fire place. She was sat on the sofa, reading a book Esme had given her.

She threw the book on the floor and lay back on the pillows, sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked urgently, my eyes sweeping her face.

"I'm bored." She whispered, closing her eyes.

I frowned. It was the day before she was due to give birth to our baby, and she was_ bored._

Wasn't she as anxious as I was?

I knew the answer to that. I was always the anxious one. The one concerned for her safety. The answer was the same.

She finally fell asleep and I laid her gently on the bed. I sat watching her anxiously. My cell phone was locked firmly in my grip. I didn't even blink.

I needn't have bothered.

The next day came and went, as did the days after that.

Bella was beyond frustrated; she paced about the house, looking for stuff to do.

A few days later I was informed by Alice that I could go hunting, that it wouldn't happen while I was away. Bella assured me she would cross her legs and wait for me.

I didn't find this very funny.

So I went hunting, with Jasper and Emmet. We didn't go far, for I refused to go driving distance, to look for the big game. Even thought Emmet said he was very hungry for Grizzly at the moment. I trailed behind reluctantly, my mind always being somewhere else...

We waited one more day until finally nature took its course. Bella's waters broke. I was anxious because Carlisle was on his way back from Denali when it happened.

It was five hours later and he still hadn't come back. Bella was impatient; I knew she was in pain. But she insisted on walking around, I didn't know why....

**BELLA**

He was sat on our bed, watching me carefully. I paced up and down the room. My hands on my back, breathing hard, as each contraction came and went both mine and Edward's patience was being tested. Some harder than others though.

I was walking around to see whether or not gravity would help speed the whole thing up.

So far it wasn't.

I groaned loudly and bent forwards as the pain increased, holding my stomach with on hand. Edward got up and crossed the room to me; he picked me up and laid me on the bed, kissing my forehead. He sat beside me and placed a soothing hand over mine on my stomach. I clutched his other hand feverishly.

My back arched as another contraction hit. Edward's eyes flashed my face worriedly. I knew he hated to see me like this, but I also knew he would never leave me.

His phone buzzed and he answered stubbornly.

"Alice." He muttered and then listened impatiently, "Well when he gets back can you send him down here." He snapped and hung up. I yawned; he bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Sleep love." His voice was soothing. My eyes closed, and the last thing I felt were his lips press to my forehead. Then I drifted.

***

When I awoke Carlisle was there which was reassuring. He checked me with a cool touch and I gasped at how especially icy his skin felt.

"Your only two centimetres dilated," Carlisle informed me.

I smiled and Edward fought to look composed. His thumb stroked the back of my hand.

I gasped and my head whirled as the scent of blood filled the room. Edward stopped breathing and looked at Carlisle who nodded. Edward kissed my forehead and picked me up in his arms.

I leaned into his chest. Even though it felt like I was being torn apart down there, I felt safe in Edward's arms. I felt calm.

Esme looked shocked as Edward ran past following Carlisle. I was laid on mine and Edward's old bed.

I managed to gasp and groan for another two hour and was slowly becoming more and more drained. Edward watched me carefully. Carlisle checked me again and walked out of the room quickly.

My eyelids drooped.

"Sleep love." He said through a tight jaw.

I pulled down his arm; he lay gently down beside me.

"Stay... Please." I breathed.

"I will." He said quietly, his lips brushing my cheek. I sighed contentedly and whimpered as the pain

hit again.

"Just try to sleep love." He whispered his thumb gently stroking the back of my clammy hand which was tightly holding his.

I think I nodded, for as much pain as I was in, I was already partly asleep.

**EDWARD**

She fell asleep almost instantly. Her breathing was shallow and irregular. Carlisle assured me that this was because she was just having a contraction.

Alice poked her head around the door a few moments after he left. I didn't look up to see her. I gently lifted my weight off of the bed and sat on the edge, looking down on Bella.

She came to stand on the other side of Bella's bed. I sighed and shut my eyes.

"I didn't know you know." She said quietly.

"Obviously." I whispered.

"I can understand that you're mad... but if I _had _seen that I would have told you."

"I know." I replied, m voice just above a whisper. I pushed a piece of hair out of Bella's face. She whimpered again and I shushed her.

"She'll be fine." Alice said quietly, "She's strong and she's been through worse."

Alice's memory unthinkingly flicked back to when she had come to see Bella six months after I unwillingly left her. I cringed.

"I didn't mean that I'm sorry."She said, scrambling for the right words.

"It's true though." I mumbled, shutting my eyes. I would never forgive myself for what I did to her;

I would never leave her again.

"Edward..." Bella mumbled. My eyes snapped open, she wasn't properly awake, but she wasn't asleep.

I stroked her cheek gently, Alice nodded and left.

Bella's eyes fluttered open. She cringed and her back arch, she drew in a deep breath through her teeth, forcing herself not to cry out.

"You don't need to stay quiet." I whispered, "Everyone else is out apart from me and Carlisle... and ... Alice."

"I'm fine." She gasped and let out a long breath.

"Bella..."

"Don't start please." She sighed, "You'll give yourself frown lines." She reached up and stroked the skin between my eyes with the tip of her finer.

"Edward?"

"Mmmm."

"Can you get me something to eat please?" She asked, smiling brilliantly.

I leant my forehead against her shoulder, laughing quietly. I pulled back to see her laughing to... "You are so random." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Hurry back." She said. I smiled as I reached the door, then frowning when I opened it as Alice walked past me holding a tray of food.

"Thank you Alice." Bella said, I walked back to her side, helping her sit upright against my chest. Alice beamed and left.

_Don't throw a hissy fit, what's the point in being psychic if you can't see what the people closest to you will need? _She demanded through her thoughts. I frowned harder as I helped Bella eat. She was so weak, I glanced at the clock, she'd been through this for seven hours already.

Bella fell back asleep after eating; I couldn't bear to leave her alone. Not for one moment. Carlisle said she was dilating more quickly now... so we shouldn't have to long to wait.

Bella scrunched dup her face and squeezed my hand; I didn't think a human had that kind of strength.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, she smiled through the pain.

"Edward."

I laughed shakily.

"I hope when this is over you will grant me one request..." She gasped, I stroked her shoulder.

"Anything." I vowed, how could I not give her what she wanted?

"If the baby... is immortal... you need to change me..." She whispered her breathing unsteady.

I paused and she opened her eyes to look at me, my heart leapt, because although she was clearly in alot of pain and tremendously tired. Her eyes still had that fire burning within them, like chocolate fireworks.

I smiled despite how I hated to promise her this, "I will." I promised and kissed her hand.

"You can do better than that." She said quietly, her eyes were shut but a big grin spread across her face.

"Fine." I sighed sarcastically and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Thank you." She breathed.

Jasper stuck his head around the door, "Do you guys need anything...?" He asked, "You've been up here a long time."

Bella laughed quietly, "I know... I'm surprised he isn't bored, he may have to kill me just for something to do..."

I smiled reluctantly.

Jasper laughed, "I just came to see you were okay... Alice says it shouldn't be long now."

I suppressed a hiss, Alice should learn to mind her own business, and she was starting to get on my nerves.

It had been fourteen hours when she was finally fully dilated. I felt so bad; it was our baby, both of ours. Yet she was the one having to go through this, the one who was in pain. I was such a monster.

Bella's back arched for the final time and a groan erupted from her chest. She fell back on the pillows and I beamed, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"It's a girl." Carlisle said quietly. His voice dripping with pride... I knew how her felt. Carlisle handed me my daughter, and it was the first time in all my existence that I wanted to cry. She was so warm, so fragile in my arms. Bella's hand stroked my arm gently. I turned to look at her, she looked so tired.

"Sleep love." I whispered.

"Don't go anywhere." She breathed, her eyes closed and the words slurred.

"Never." I promised her.

I sat looking down on my daughter for what felt like ages. I sat on the edge of the bed, my ears listening intently on her and Bella's breathing. She had light hair and my shape face. I sighed; it would have been so wonderful for Bella to be able to see herself in her, to see just how beautiful the both were.

My finger gently stroked one of her soft cheeks. She smiled slightly. I beamed wider.

"I promise, never to let anything hurt you..." I whispered, "Not even yourself; hopefully you haven't inherited your mums clumsiness. I don't know how I'd cope looking after two of your mother." I laughed quietly.

"Edward..." Bella breathed. My eyes snapped up.

"Bella." I said, taking her hand.

"Sit me up." She commanded, opening her chocolate eyes.

I smiled slightly and helped her sit up. I placed our daughter carefully in her arms; Bella sighed and leant back against my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you." I said quietly, my voice just above a breath. Somehow whispering made the moment seem more private.

"It was nothing really." She said just as quietly and shrugged. We both chuckled.

"She needs a name." Bella informed me, I laughed again.

"Well go on then... I think you should do it." I told her, kissing her neck.

"I think we should stick with what we thought of earlier."

"Okay then... Renesmee it is." I placed my hand gently in top of Bella's.

"Renesmee." She echoed. I kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes and smiled.

There was a feeble knocking on the door and Carlisle walked in. He smiled from me to Bella, we beamed back.

"The families downstairs," He said, rubbing Bella's shoulder. "Do you want more time or can I...."

"You can send them up." Bella interrupted quietly. Carlisle smiled wider and left.

Bella straightened up and I tightened my arm around her waist.

"Can you hold her?" Bella asked. I nodded.

She handed her to me and shuffled back to lean up against the headboard. I sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Bella. Bella stroked our daughter's cheek gently. I looked u into her eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you two." She whispered back, I smiled at her.

Esme and Rose were the first to enter. Alice eyed me carefully as she entered, I smiled, I couldn't be bothered to try and restrain her.

"She's beautiful." Esme whispered. "Well done." She added kissing Bella's cheek.

"Wow Edward she looks alot like you." Emmett pointed out, "Poor kid."

Rosalie thumped him hard he cursed quietly.

She hit him again.

"She's perfect," Alice said hugging Bella.

"I know." Bella said and we all laughed.

"You needn't sound so smug." Jasper laughed.

Bella smiled wider.

"Does she have a name?" Esme asked.

"Renesmee." Bella breathed, stroking our daughter's tiny arm. I smiled at my wife, she smiled back and I kissed her forehead.

Renesmee grew quickly into a small toddler; Bella took to immortality with tremendous ease. We were sat in the lounge of our house on the edge of the meadow.

Bella was lounged across my lap. Her eyes were already butterscotch gold. I sighed internally, I missed her chocolate ones, but it turned out that Renesmee had inherited them, so I would always have a reminder.

We sat waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to bring her back; she often spent Saturday afternoons with them or anther of the family.

"What's your favourite part of me becoming a vampire?" Bella asked suddenly, it through me for a moment.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Honestly." She said, sitting up and wrapping her legs around my waist. I hooked my arms around her waist and she laid her head against my chest.

"Probably..." I began and then paused, just to irritate her.

"Probably..." She prompted.

"Probably the sex." I said shrugging. She laughed and I joined in.

"Well then." She said quietly. She grabbed my face and glued her lips to mine. To be perfectly honest, this was the sort of thing we tried to avoid doing when Renesmee was at home. We didn't often succeed, well what else is there to do at night?

"Wait..." I began as the voices in my head grew louder.

"They're coming back?" She asked. I nodded and she pouted.

"Tonight." I breathed.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I assured her, kissing her forehead quickly before we rearranged ourselves into a more conservative pose.

Emmett held the door open for Renesmee and Rose.

"Daddy!" Renesmee exclaimed. She ran forwards and I scooped her up into my lap. She kissed me on the cheek. I looked over her shoulder. Bella's eyes narrowed.

Renesmee pulled away and turned to see her, "Oh and Mummy!" she said like it was such a surprise to see Bella here. Technically it wasn't my fault that she had learnt my name first...

She returned to my lap and laid her feet in Bella's.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She placed her hand across my cheek, showing me the things I already knew from listening to Emmet and Rose's thoughts.

"Wow." I said as she showed Bella.

"Yeh..." Emmet said, coming to sit with Rose on the other couch. "She has your competitive side; she thrashed me and Jasper on the Wii. I wasn't that happy about it actually."

Everyone laughed.

"You have to tell Mummy and Daddy something though don't you Renesmee?" Rosalie prompted.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, Bella frowned at me.

I raised an eyebrow back.

"Well she doesn't get it from me." She said defiant and then smiled.

"Daddy Granny say's that you and mummy should come over tonight. Apparently she's missing you, even though we were over there two days ago..." Renesmee told me and Bella at the same time.

"Tell Esme we'll be round later." Bella said.

Renesmee looked pleadingly at her.

"Yes you can phone her." Bella sighed. Renesmee clapped her hands.

"Yay!" She said. I frowned; she was spending too much time with Alice.

Renesmee had an obsession with the phone at the moment. Apparently the buttons sounded nice. Me and Bella had to prohibit ho she phoned though and how often. It was beginning to cost a fortune.

Emmet and Rose said goodbye for the moment and me and Bella sat listening to Renesmee quietly murmuring to Esme on the phone. Bella flicked on the TV and she lay across my lap again. I played with a piece of her hair as we watched some detective show we had both seen at least four times. Renesmee re-appeared with some paper and pens. She lay on the mat by the fire place in front of us, doodling.

"What are you drawing Nessie?" Bella asked, this was the nick name that had been quickly established in our family.

"A bee." She murmured. Her tongue stuck out between her lips and her eyebrows were frowning in concentration.

"She looks like you when she does that." I told Bella so quietly Nessie couldn't hear.

"Me?" Bella asked innocently.

"You first pulled that expression when you were trying to work out what I was, and you did it often when you were doing your home work." I told her. She laughed quietly.

Renesmee suddenly jumped up and showed us her drawing; mine and Bella's mouths fell open in shock. It was amazing; the bee was 3-D and drawn with the correct colours.

"You don't like it." Nessie concluded, her lips trembling.

"Oh no we do sweetie." Bella assured her. Renesmee beamed and, throwing the picture over her shoulder, ran out of the room announcing that she was going to play for a bit.

Me and Bella looked at each other silently for a moment.

I lifted her gently off of my lap and picked the bee drawing off of the floor.

I looked at it intently. Bella came to stand beside me.

"But I couldn't even draw that." She whispered.

"i know." I whispered back. She thumped my shoulder gently.

"You know what I mean."

"I know. She sighed and leant into my shoulder. My arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Show it to Carlisle." She said quietly.

"I will." I vowed. She turned to kiss my shoulder. I sighed.

"It'll be okay." She promised.

"I know." I said, turning and pulling her to me. Bella breathed in and sighed to.

I lay my chin on the top of her head. My daughter was growing faster than any of us had imagined. No one knew if she was immortal, or if she only got one human lifetime. It saddened me that if the answer was the second option, me and Bella would be spending the vast part of our forever without her.

The pain came on very quickly. It raged through my abdomen. I gasped and Bella pulled back quickly to look at me.

"Edward what's wrong?" She demanded.

"Nothing." I said quietly. She didn't look convinced.

"It's fine I assured her as Renesmee walked back into the room.

"Can we go to Granny and Grandad's now?" She asked.

"Of course." I said before Bella could delay it. I didn't want her worrying about me. I knew exactly what was wrong with me. I looked at Renesmee and Bella, my family. The family who may soon be living without me.

I had blood poisoning. Carlisle confirmed it as we left to have a private discussion. His face fell as I told him and he found the physical evidence as well, the grey lines up my back. Dry veins, lacked and drained of any blood I had ever drunk, lacking in even venom.

Renesmee was asleep on the sofa when we returned. I carried her upstairs and laid her on mine and Bella's old bed. I kissed her forehead and told her I loved her, as I did every night. But tonight I didn't tell her that I would never leave her; I couldn't keep that promise now.

Everyone was sat waiting downstairs. Carlisle mouthed a sorry at me. I took a deep breath and only winced slightly.

"Carlisle can you tell them?" I whispered, I couldn't say it. I physically couldn't.

"Edward I..."

"Please." I continued whispering.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked anxiously. I pulled her to my side, holding the piano for support behind my back.

"Bella," Carlisle began, I nodded for him to continue, "Bella Edward has got blood poisoning. He's dying." Carlisle said, whispering the last pat.

Silence echoed round the room.

"Rubbish!" Emmet finally declared, I glared at him, as did everyone else.

"Emmet it's true." I said.

"But it can't be... not you... not my brother." Emmet said, his unspoken brotherly love leaking through his usually strong exterior. Rosalie placed a loving hand on his shoulder and he pulled he into a hug. Alice and Jasper did the same.

"It's true." Bella breathed, whimpering slightly.

I pulled her into my chest. She gasped through invisible tears.

Everyone very kindly filtered out of the room. Wanting to be by themselves I suspected.

"But Renesmee, she's so young..." Bella whispered. My arms tightened around her.

"I know." I breathed

"How long?" She asked finally, pulling back to look at me.

"About a month." I said matter of factly. She nodded, forcing herself not to whimper or cry out.

"What are we going to tell her?" She asked quietly.

Both our eyes unthinkingly looked towards the stairs. Bella whimpered as we both heard Neisse's quiet breathing. I pulled her to me again.

"The same thing that we're going to tell Charlie and everyone else." I whispered, "That I've got cancer."

She nodded into my chest.

"We'll have to tell her soon love."

"I know." She whispered and kissed my cheek gently. I laid it on top of her hair as we both sobbed without the tears.

We stayed stood like that all night, neither having the strength to let the other go.

"Mummy... Daddy?" Nessie called. Bella took a deep breath and took my hand.

I nodded, even though I couldn't read Bella's mind I had a good sense as to what she was thinking. We would tell Renesmee now, to give her the longest amount of time to adjust. I hunched over and gasped as the pain returned. Carlisle and the others were suddenly there.

"Edward are you okay?" he demanded, Bella's eyes were wide as they search my face.

"Fine." I muttered, only gasping slightly. Emmet and Jasper tried to help me stand upright. I shrugged them off.

"I'm not dead yet." I muttered dryly as I re-took Bella's hand and led her towards the stairs. I felt six pairs of eyes on my back, as well as six thoughts of my sanity as well as physical health.

Me and Bella sat down on the bed watching Renesmee, she sat cross legged on the carpet, looking up at me and Bella.

"What's going on?" She demanded, sensing the distress oozing from me and Bella.

"Nessie..." Bella began but was too choked up to continue.

I squeezed her hand.

"Nessie come here please." I said, opening my arms. She came to sit on my lap.

"Nessie, Daddy isn't very well... not very well at all." I started to say bit the words caught in my throat. Bella caught my shoulder and finished.

"Renesmee, Daddies dying." She whispered and hid her face in my shoulder; I pulled my arm around her.

"You're dying." Nessie echoed. She started to sob and I pulled her to my chest. Bella gently stoked her hair, she sobbed harder.

"But I don't want you to die." Renesmee whispered.

I took a deep breath, it burned in the back of my throat, not in the way I was used to, but in the way that made me cringe. Bella's eyes snapped up to look into my eyes. I shook my head ever so slightly.

"I know Nessie but it will be ok. You need to look after your mummy for me theses next few weeks. Ok?"

She nodded and hugged me. I blinked a few times. I hugged Bella with my free arm. She whimpered quietly.

I would not let my family suffer by watching me fade away. As much as it hurt me to think it, I would go it alone. I would say goodbye a few weeks early. I didn't want Renesmee's last memory of me to be one of me lying down, not breathing and not moving. I wanted her to remember me as her father. The man who never stopped loving her, no matter what shape he was in.

I glanced down at Bella. I would miss her more than anything. I felt so bad; the whole point of her becoming a vampire was that we could spend forever together. That wouldn't happen now and it pained me to realise that it was true.

Crying tired Renesmee out and I carried her home; Bella held my hand and squeezed tight.

I handed Renesmee to her. She looked at me questioningly. I doubled over, my hands on my knees, gasping for breath.

Bella's eyes widened in alarm and distress, she darted past me. This was the moment I had to take. I strained myself to stand upright and charged through the forest, leaving my love and life behind me.

**BELLA**

I left Renesmee with Esme and Rosalie. The others came with me as we ran through the forest. I followed mine and Edwards scent to the spot where he had collapsed.

He wasn't here.

Our heads whipped around. Alice closed her eyes in concentration. She gasped. Jasper was at her side in an instant.

"Alice?" I squeaked, maybe I was too late, and I never got to say goodbye...

"That way." She said, pointing to the east.

I ran parallel to Jasper as we darted through the forest. Edwards scent was strong here, and heavy rain as starting to fall. Jasper threw his arms around me as I screamed at what I saw. I struggled against his grip but he wouldn't let go. Edward was hunched over on the floor. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

Carlisle crouched on the floor beside him. He shook his head.

"There's nothing I could do..." he whispered, my silent heart felt like a stone in my empty chest.

"Let's just get him inside... in the warm and dry."

Emmet was for once un-smiling as he lifted Edward up and onto his back, I heard Edward groan quietly.

Alice and Jasper watched me carefully as we ran through the forest to mine and Edward's house. He was laid on our bed. Carlisle removed his shirt. Everyone gasped at what they saw. His chest was covered in grey lines, like dry veins. They throbbed and twisted up his neck and down his shoulders. But they were faint. Maybe that was why I hadn't noticed them before; when he had his shirt removed I usually wasn't paying attention.

Edward drifted in and out of _sleep_. But when he was awake he insisted that he didn't need looking after. He got up and played with Renesmee. He even went hunting with his brothers. I worried insanely about him.

Our alone time was the time we used to grieve, we refrained from doing it in front of Renesmee. We didn't want her upset. It was a week later and Edward decided we need to tell Charlie.

We pulled up in front of his house. Edward was driving, by his own request.

"Hey kids." Charlie called from the porch. Me and Edward smiled weakly.

"Blimey you two who died?" He asked with a laugh as we sat down in the lounge.

"Not dead Charlie." Edward said quietly, "Dying..."

I ducked my head and forced myself not to look like I was crying.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head, "Edward's got Cancer." I choked out and a sob broke in my voice. Edward pulled me to him as I wept dryly.

"It's okay." Edward breathed quietly. I hugged him tighter.

Charlie didn't speak. He just sat staring at Edward, his mouth not quite brushing the floor.

"I don't believe it." He finally whispered, "But surely Carlisle..."

Edward shook his head, "They can't cure it Charlie." He said matter of factly.

I sobbed harder.

"My god." Charlie said again.

We just sat there in complete silence. Edward held me and Charlie tried not to have a heart attack.

"Go to the car Bella." Edward said as we left, he knew I could still hear, but it was something Charlie should think I shouldn't hear.

I waited and listened.

"I know you're her father." Edward said, one hand holding the porch strut, keeping himself upright.

"Just I need to know... that when... when... when I'm gone.... I need to know that she and Renesmee will be looked after. I know my family are more than capable, but you're _her _family, and I don't know how she'll cope." Edward continued.

"Edward," Charlie said placing a hand on Edwards shoulder, I saw Edward cringe slightly, "Edward I don't want to worry you, but she won't take it well... she was bad enough... when you and your family left before... but this could kill her. I'll try my best, but she may not..."

"I know Charlie." Edward said, "Just try and look after her please."

"I will." Charlie promised and hugged Edward.

Edward was silent for the journey home. I looked unblinkingly out of the windshield.

"Daddy!" Renesmee cried as we walked into Esme and Carlisle's living room. Edward crouched down and she jumped into his arms, he scooped her up and hugged her tight. She kissed his cheek.

My breath caught in my throat. How I wished I could freeze time and keep him for her. I didn't know how I would cope when he was gone... how I would be able to still look after her.

Edward met my eyes and smiled slightly. We had to put on a brave face for her. But it was killing me as much as it was him, even if not physically... emotionally definitely.

Two more weeks passed and Edward was completely drained. He stayed in our house, never really moving. He cringed when her moved and was completely weak. Although he still insisted on not being helped to do anything. He just muttered things about not being dead yet and not being able to trust anyone to do anything properly.

It was really strange because he had started _sleeping _again at night. I lay in his arms, watching him breath. He looked pale, even for a vampire. He was fading away.

I was walking back from Esme and Carlisle's with a sleeping Renesmee in my arms. Alice and Rosalie were behind me. She stopped walking suddenly.

"Alice?" I asked through a tight jaw. Worry washed over me.... Edward... I had left him alone. What if he was...?

"He's gone." She gasped.

"What?" Me and Rosalie asked in unison.

Alice took a deep breath and concentrated.

"Take her to Esme." I commanded, giving Renesmee to Rosalie. She nodded and turned away.

"Fetch Jasper and Emmet and Carlisle!" Alice cried as we darted towards mine and Edward's house.

My eyes zeroed on the door as we ran through the forest edge. A piece of paper was stuck to it.

I charged a head of Alice to snatch it off of the door. My hand flew to my throat as I read the passage.

_**My Dearest Bella.**_

_**It hurts me to be away from you, at the time when I perhaps need you most. But I will not make you suffer. I will live my final days alone.**_

_**I am sorry.**_

_**I love you, I always have and I always will.**_

_**Goodbye my love and I am sorry.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**PS. Tell Renesmee I love her.**_

I spun around, my chest rising and falling rapidly. A broken whimper broke free from chest. Alice pulled me into a hug.

Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle arrived shortly. I handed Carlisle the later.

"We have to find him." Emmet declared after hugging me.

"He's gone to La Push." Alice murmured her eyes wide with fear.

"What?"Jasper gasped.

I stopped breathing.

"He knows what the wolves will do, he knows what they will do... to him."

I gasped and Carlisle threw his arms around me to keep me upright.

I screamed Edward's name and doubled over and my heart broke. I could not hold him as he died. I could never say goodbye.

"But you can't see the wolves." Jasper chocked out.

"But I saw him just before he closed the boundary line." Alice whispered and her voice broke.

I slumped to the floor, my chest making a violent ripping noise.

I looked down at the wedding ring o my finger and rested my head against the wooding decking on which i was slumped.

"Edward." I whispered pathetically and cried harder.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

A low rumbling sound alarmed me from my grief stricken state. I removed my face from the wooden floor and looked up to see four wolves and a man. Well two men.

Jacob held Edward in his arms and lowered him carefully onto the mud.

"Edward!" I screamed and threw myself towards him. The rain plastering on my face and hair. I knelt down in the mud beside him. He reached up and slowly touched my cheek. His eyes opened and my heart broke. They were sold grey. No gold in them at all.

"Bella." He breathed.

"I'm here." I whispered. He laughed but the sound was cut off in his throat. Turning into a groan.

"Please don't leave me." I begged. He looked at me again, his eyes full of longing and pain.

"I never will. As long as you remember." He said, his tone full of sadness.

"Always." I promised, kissing him gently.

There was a loud crack from the forest behind us. I paid no attention to it, my eyes only on Edwards, his visa versa.

The wolves and Jacob backed away, as did Carlisle and the other Cullen's to my right. I then felt a cold hand on my shoulder. And Edward growled quietly. I touched his cheek as I turned to see Aro looming over me. Jane and Felix stood sulking a few feet away.

"Aro." Edward greeted bitterly.

Aro crouched down beside me, and he spoke the words I had longed to hear for nearly a month.

"Edward we have a cure."

Edwards eyes snapped open as he questioned Aro silently, checking the truth in his words.

"You drink this, you will be fine." Aro said, handing Edward a vile of venom coloured liquid, even though it had a slight purple tinge to it.

Edward took the vile and looked at Aro through narrowed eyes.  
"Why would you save me?" He asked his voice thick and breaking.

"Because I, better than all people can see the grief radiating through your families minds when I touch them. But I do not need my gift, to see the heart breaking helplessness your mate feels here."

Edward's eyes shifted to me and he smiled. I smiled back, kissing the hand I was holding.

"So I drink this, and I will be fine?" Edward continued. I was frowning internally, just drink it... please. Just drink it now. For me.

"Very well." Edward said, and touched the vile to his lips. The liquid slid into his mouth and he swallowed. Edward body convulsed. His back arched and he coughed loudly. His eyes clamped shut and he whimpered. He then became still. His breathing a regular pattern.

Aro nodded and stood. "It is done."

I continued to look at Edward, listening to them as they ran away.

Edward's brilliant eyes snapped open and he beamed at me.

I smiled and he sat up, pulling me to stand with him.

"Oh Edward." I cried and threw myself at him. My arms winding around his neck.

His arms rubbed my back as I dryly sobbed into his shirt. I pulled back and kissed him feverishly, my hair whipping around my face with the wind.

And then, as if in something from a film, all the wolves howled in delight, and the Cullen's cheered and clapped. Because now, now more than ever. It seemed that something bright could come from darkness.

We walked hand in hand up to Carlisle and Esme's, what a surprise this would be for the rest of the family. Alice was practically skipping, and I actually felt like joining in. Edward beamed and kissed my head as we walked up the steps.

We entered the living room and Renesmee leapt into Edward waiting arms. She cried into his shoulder and he shushed her, stroking her back. His face was buried in her shoulder, his brow furrowed as though he was going to cry.

She looked at him anxiously.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." He smiled. She smiled back and hugged him again.

Esme then said a word I never imagined her to. Her face was so shocked that she must have forgot herself completely, I laughed and Edward took my hand.

"You're really alright?" She asked, walking over and feeling Edwards forehead, as though checking he had a temperature.

"I'm fine mom." He said. She laughed and went to stand by Carlisle. Rosalie just stood open mouthed. I smiled at her and she smiled back, obviously not over the reincarnation of Edward.

"Edward?" I asked about an hour later. We were laughing and joking with his family. He nodded in response as he stood with a tired Renesmee in his arms.

"We'll see you all tomorrow." He said. Emmet laughed.

"Be gentle with him Bella." He laughed.

I smiled and linked my arm threw Edwards who kissed the top of my head.

"I'll try." I breathed seductively. Emmet froze; this was evidently not the response he wanted.

Edward laughed and we walked back to the cottage. He settled Renesmee in bed before walking back to me. I jumped and wound my legs around his waist, gluing my lips to his.

"I love you." He whispered

"Love you to." I breathed back. He smiled and carried me to our room.

I was walking back from Carlisle and Esme's house. Edward was at home with Renesmee, it was just gone eight o clock, and she would hopefully be still up. I ascended the porch steps slowly. I looked through the glass window. Renesmee was sat cross legged on the floor, Edward lying behind her on his side. He was propped up on one elbow, his other hand holding the book he was reading to her, his arm draped around his shoulders. She was already dressed for bed, she was leaning in the crook of Edward's arm, her eyes tired but determined. Edward glanced up from the book he was reading to her and smiled at me.

I lifted my shield out of the way.

_Carry on._

I thought and he nodded slightly. Edward glanced at our daughter who was already half asleep. I heard him say happily ever after and sigh contentedly. Renesmee turned so she was facing him and extended her arms. He pulled her onto his chest and sat up, her arms around his neck. He got up and sat down on the sofa. I walked in and sat next to him, stroking my daughter's hair. She looked at me and smiled; I returned the expression and kissed her forehead.

"Will you put her to bed?" He asked, "I just need to get something."

I nodded and looked at him curiously, he just nodded. He got up and went into our room. I tucked my daughter in and kissed her goodnight, before turning out the light and making my way to see Edward. I changed quickly into my blue night 'dress' and entered our darkened room. The lamp was on but that was it, it was a very seductive type of mood lighting. I turned to see Edward leant beside the door.

"What?" I asked when he smiled.

"Nothing." He breathed, walking over and winding his arms around my waist, "Just enjoying the view." I smiled and kissed him. He lifted me and sat me on the bed. He sat down opposite me.

"I can never thank you enough for staying with me when I was ill." He said. My heart ached; I did not want to think about the thought of another near death experience for him.

"We never had any time together that last month, and I feel I never told you enough, just how much I didn't want to lose you. What it would do to me if I ever did...." his voice broke and he stroked my cheek.

"This was my mothers," He said, handing me a long velvet necklace box. I was about to argue about him giving me a gift but he butted in.

"What's mine is yours now we are married." He whispered. I opened the box and gasped. Inside the satin was a sapphire necklace. A single stone set in the silver heart pendent that hung from the long chain.

"It's beautiful." I managed to say, even though the words still felt like they were stuck in my throat.

"May I?" He asked with a smile. I nodded and he came to sit behind me. I held my hair while he secured the necklace around my beck. He let my hair gently fall and kissed the bare skin.

"Thank you so much." I whispered.

"No problem." He breathed, and kissed me gently.

I was sat in Alice's room, Renesmee was with Rosalie and Edward was out hunting. Alice was playing with my hair, I think since I have become a vampire I have been given more patience, because I do not mind Bella Barbie as much now.

Edward had been strangely quiet this morning, and he wouldn't tell me what was wrong.

"Alice" I asked.

"Ummm." She said, slightly distracted.

"What's the matter with Edward?"

She sighed, "It is one hundred and thirteen years since Edward's parents died. And he normally goes back to Chicago to see their graves. But he doesn't want to have to ask you and Nessie to come with him. So he's not bothering."

I frowned and sighed. It was so typical Edward. He never did anything for himself, and I knew he would never ask me.

"They're back." Alice declared. He smiled at me and hugged me when I stood.

"Go and get him."

I smiled and walked downstairs. Edward was stood by his piano, looking out of the window, resting back on its white paintwork.

"Edward?" I asked, He turned to look at me, his face slightly pained as he fought to cover it up.

"Oh Edward." I sighed and went over to him. He hugged me fiercely and buried his face in my hair. I held him tightly and stroked the back of his neck.  
"Alice told me." I whispered. He pulled back and growled quietly, glaring at the stairs. I took his face in my hands and stroked his alabaster skin.

"Edward why did you not tell me?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Because it's not important." He whispered his eyes still close. "Because it doesn't matter." He said even more quietly.

"they're your parents..." I began but he opened his eyes and cut me off.

"Bella I have made this journey every year for over a century, and all the time I have done it because they were the two people I loved more than anything... but that is no longer the case." He leant forwards and kissed my forehead.

"Edward I'm coming with you." I whispered, and he sighed and nodded, sensing defeat.

"Edward?" I asked, after a while of just standing there, wrapped in each other's embraces.

"Umm." He asked, his eyes still closed.

"If I had been born in 1901, and we had met... do you think your parents would have... approved of me?" I asked.

I had never thought of this. In all of mine and Edward's relationship Carlisle and Esme had been his parents, and he had never disputed otherwise. It struck me now, that he still missed them.

"Bella they would have loved you, my mother especially." He said, "She would have marvelled at your kindness, and the way you failed to see and beauty in yourself even though it is over flowing. She always said, this world needs more girls where it is less about vanity and more about heart. That is the girl you need Edward."

He laughed quietly to himself, his thoughts taking him back. He smiled and looked at me, I smiled back.

"She also used to comment every night at dinner, when I reached the age of sixteen, 'Edward I'm not going to be here forever, and I would like to see some grand children before then."

I laughed at this and Edward did to.  
"Carlisle told me on my eighteenth birthday that you looked alot like your mother and that you were named after your father..." my voice broke and Edward looked at me alarmed.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head and leant into his shoulder.  
"Do you hate me?" I whispered.

"No!" He exclaimed, "Why would I?"

"Because I can never give you another child, you can never have your own son called Edward." I wept dryly. Edward shushed me and rocked me. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Bella you listen to me... look at me." he said, I did so.  
"Bella you have given me anything and everything that I could possibly want, and we are together, forever, that is all I need now. All I will ever need."

I nodded and he hugged me again.

It was a week later and I and Edward were sat on the plane going to Chicago. Edward had been extremely quiet. I knew it was hard for him to do this. But I wanted to be here supporting him. I gave his hand a gently squeeze and he smiled weakly at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded and smiled again, the intercom began to tell us that we were due to arrive in ten minutes. Edward fidgeted uncomfortably and I smiled at him, trying my best to look reassuring.

We were sat in the taxi driving through the unfamiliar city. Edward told his instructions to the driver, who nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back and shuffled closer to Edward, who looked out of the window, his expression uneasy.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"To the hotel, and then to the cemetery." He whispered back, his voice strained.

I had just showered in our hotel room, and when I walked out into the bedroom and Edward was stood with one hand on the glass full length window. I saw his reflexion, his eyes were troubled.

"Edward?" I asked gently. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing between his shoulder blades.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and he turned to face me.  
"It will be fine Edward. I'll be there with you." I promised. He sighed.

"You don't have to be."

I frowned.

"More that, you _shouldn't_ have to be, I should be strong enough to not do this every year but..."

"You looked after me all through our relationship; it's only fair I get to return the favour" I said. He nodded and took my hand.

"Come on then." He said.

It was raining when we arrived at the cemetery. Edward led me by the hand, his hair wet against his head. I held an umbrella, it was completely unnecessary but Edward didn't want me getting wet. We wound down the muddy path, before Edward stopped and we were stood facing to identical head stones. The left read,

_Edward Masen_

_Beloved Father and husband_

_Deceased 1918_

And the right

_Elizabeth Masen_

_Beloved Mother and Wife_

_Deceased 1918_

Edward took a deep breath and shut hi eyes quickly, before opening them. The he vaguely gestured to a stone next to it. I glanced at it and my breath caught in my throat. The stone had a simple engraving in memoriam to the person who it was dedicated to, much like the ones next to it. I glanced at Edward; his eyes were flat black and his face unreadable.

_Edward Masen_

_In memoriam of much loved young man._

_Declared missing on March 20__th__ 1918_

_Lost but never forgotten._

_1901 – 1918_

I turned to Edward and he hugged me, I buried my face in his chest. Of course there were no tears falling, but my rain wet face gave any in lookers no clue as to our true identity.

"I'm so sorry Bella; you should never have had to come." He whispered, I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I feel bad for making you come, I understand it must be hard... but the stone..." my voice broke as I read the inscription again.

"Carlisle had it put up. He helped me alot, to feel like I was still sort of with them." He said.

"It says you were pronounced missing." I said.

"Yes." He breathed, sitting us down on a bench. "Carlisle had to do it, of course there was no body, it was weird though, having to attend my own memoriam service."

And he actually smiled.

"Are you ready to go, I don't want you getting wet." He said. I nodded and he stood up.

"Can you give me a minute please?" I asked. Edward raised an eyebrow but left to the car park anyway. I watched him go and crouched down in front of his parents head stones.

"I know this is stupid, but I still think you can hear me. Thank you so much for having your son, and I will do my best to look after him. I know you can probably see us, watching what we do. At least that was what I was always taught. Edward does not believe he is going to heaven, but if he ever dies before me. Please look after him we he gets to you, don't let him do anything stupid. Thank you for your son, thank you, my father and mother in law."

And with that I got up and with one last look at Edward's memoriam stone, walked to take my husband's hand. He kissed the top of my head, and we walked back towards the hotel.

I was sat on the hotel bed, Edward was still sat in the armchair, looking out of the window.

"Edward come to bed?" I whispered, I knew we didn't sleep, but I just wanted to be held like he normally did at night. I was so selfish.

"Edward?" I asked when he did not move.

He sighed and got up, coming to lie beside me.

"Bella do you think I have done right by you?" He asked.

"Of course Edward... why do you ask?"

"I just feel that sometimes, I have asked too much of you...." He began. I took his face in my hands.  
"Edward what are you being sentimental for. You are happy aren't you?" I asked my voice breaking as I thought that maybe he didn't want me anymore.

"Darling I could never not want you, could never not be happy with you." He said. I sighed and he pulled me closer.

"I love you, my beautiful wife." He whispered.

"I love you too, my beautiful husband." I said He laughed and kissed me gently, I stroked his face and he smiled at me. I smiled back and he kissed the tip of my nose.

EDWARD POV

Christmas came around again and we Cullen boys were at the mercy of Alice as they acted was her slaves. We had all been forced to wear Christmas hats whilst doing their jobs. We were enlisted to help decorate the Cullen's house, which was where all of them, including me, Bella and Renesmee would be spending the festive period.

Emmet through a bauble at me and I caught it and threw it back, smacking Emmet clean in the chest. Luckily Alice caught it before it hit the floor.

"Edward can you at least try to not be a grouch!" She yelled hanging it on the tree. I sighed from where I was unloading boxes from the basement.

"No I can't Alice. You have me imprisoned here waiting for my wife and daughter to come back. It's her first Christmas Alice... surely you can understand..." I began but she held a finger up to silence me.

"Edward they will be here soon. Besides I thought Nessie might like knowing that her father decorated a house especially for her."

She had me there.

"Fine I'll play along." I muttered. Emmet laughed and threw another bauble at me, sensing I was distracted.

It caught me on the side of the head and shattered all over the floor. I scooped the bits up with my hand and chucked them I the waste bin.

"Oh lighten up Edward its Christmas!" He yelled.

"Yes and I, oh the fortunate one, am so far spending it with a bunch of ignorant..."

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter cry. I spun and crouched down as she ran into my arms. She hooked her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I kissed her hair in turn.  
"Merry Christmas." She said happily, handing me a folded piece of paper submerged in glitter.

"It's a card." She cried, clapping her hands.

"It's lovely." I told her as I kissed her forehead. My silent heart felt like it would burst with love as I opened it. Inside it read, 'to my daddy, I love you loads, merry Christmas Renesmee.'

I kissed her forehead again and Bella walked over, kissing my cheek.

"Merry Christmas Mr Cullen." She breathed against my skin. I shivered with pleasure and was only vaguely of Renesmee still in my arms.

"Later." She whispered and squeezed the top of my thigh. I moaned quietly and she winked at me. Before walking away to see if Alice wanted any help. Since Bella had become a vampire she had found that she could arouse me by just doing slight things. She had also started acting more seductively and suggestive around me, too low for Nessie too hear, but so everyone else could. It was great.

"Daddy?" Renesmee asked.

I looked down at her and pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Yes love?"

"What have you got mummy for Christmas?" She whispered. I glanced over my shoulder; Bella was deep in conversation with Alice. I smiled to myself. Renesmee still had to write on Bella's card and help wrap her present. I prayed Alice saw my future so she would not let Bella interrupt us.

I set my daughter on the ground and she led me up the stairs to mine and Bella's old bedroom where she slept when we stayed over.

I crouched down and pulled Bella's present out of the safe I had invested in. There were several small presents from Renesmee, and a few others from both of us. The smallest present, well the key to the present, was at the back of the safe.

I knelt on the floor with my daughter and we wrapped her mother's gifts. Renesmee placed them one by one in a gift bag. She then jumped into my arms, holding the bag with one hand. We walked downstairs and Nessie ran to put the present bag under the tree. Bella's eyes popped wider as she did so, and then they continued to narrow at me as I laughed.

Christmas eve went quickly, and it was just as I was sat laughing with my family when I saw my daughter yawn.

"Bed Renesmee." I said. She nodded and extended her arms for m to pick her up. I did so and Bella kissed her forehead.

"See you in the morning" She whispered and Nessie nodded. I carried my daughter upstairs and put her in bed.

"Daddy will Santa be coming tonight?" She asked me.

I smiled, "He's probably on his way here right now. But not if your awake." I clarified.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you." She breathed.

"Love you. My angel." I whispered back and kissed her forehead. I hummed her lullaby until she fell asleep.

I then walked back downstairs and Bella grabbed my hand. She led me upstairs to the spare room. She pushed me down on the bed and sat on my abdomen. She kissed me gently and slipped her hands under my shirt.

Christmas began well that year.

Renesmee awoke at the normal time, her body clock not fully equipped for partying. She could sleep in the afternoon if she got tired.

Renesmee wanted to opened her presents last, and it was quickly decided that me and Bella should go first. I handed Bella her present from me, the keys to her new car, a black convertible Audi. Bella sighed and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's better than a Volvo." Emmet said with a smile. I frowned and Renesmee settled herself in my lap as we sat on the floor in a circle.

"I like daddy's car." she said.

"Ooh burn!" Jasper laughed at Emmet's horrified expression.

Bella smiled and twirled her car keys around her finger.

"Okay, presents for mummy from me." Nessie continued. She handed Bella the gift bag we had wrapped the day before. Bella looked at me and smiled. I hooked an arm around her shoulder and touched Renesmee's with the other.

"Open them." She urged. Bella laughed and began to open them. Bella looked like she would cry when she opened her final preset.

"It's from both of us." I said gently. Bella nodded and kissed my cheek, before kissing our daughters forehead. It was a leather bound photo album, filled with pictures of us three, as well as Charlie, Renee and my family.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. Renesmee clapped her hands and hugged my arm.

Everyone exchanged presents and Renesmee opened hers. She bounced and laughed like a real toddler, before settling herself on my lap and looking through her cards. I waited hoping that Bella had excepted my explanation for not needing a present. That was that I already had her and Nessie. That I needed nothing else.

Unfortunately, as I had done with Bella. She had ignored what I had said.

I sighed as three rather large presents made their way towards me. Each of them labelled for me. Bella smiled and Renesmee laughed at my expression.

"Help Daddy open them Nessie." Bella prompted, sensing I was quickly trying to think of a way to get out of this.

My daughter nodded and passed me the largest present, which was still half the size of Nessie.

I opened the green box and smiled at what I saw. It was a montage of pictures of me Bella and Nessie. The largest picture in the middle was that of Bella and Nessie on her birthday, surrounded by wrapping paper. They both looked so beautiful, if I could cry, tears would be streaming now.

"Next present!" My daughter declared. Alice pushed a tiny package towards her, and my daughter passed it to me, I opened it to find a set of keys in my hand. Bella clamped her hands over my eyes and led me towards the garage. When we arrived she lifted her hands and I gawped at what I saw, she giggled.

It was the new Ferrari R8 model, shiny black with turbo engines.

"It's beautiful." I whispered and ran my hand over the paint work on the bonnet.

She laughed and I sighed. I turned to face her and kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll christen the back seat later." She whispered in my ear and touched my back side. I laughed, well more growled as she walked back into the house. Hips swinging as she went.

See what I mean.

Esme cooked a wonderful lunch, well we drank blood out of champagne flutes while Renesmee ate, then that afternoon we watched the Christmas movie on fox. It was something about a vampire and a human falling in love, 'Twilight' I think it was called.

Bella lounged across my lap and Renesmee sat tucked into my side. I had my arm around her shoulders and she fiddled with my fingers. Alice leapt up half way through the film and took a photo of us. I kissed Bella's cheek just as the photo was taken and she laughed. And when Alice showed us the photo I can honestly say I have never been more proud of both my girls. They looked so beautiful. We looked like a proper family, even if both of Neisse's parents were seventeen.

I was carrying Nessie back to the cottage. She was already half asleep. I laughed as she mumbled something about Santa. I placed her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"My precious little girl." I whispered and heard Bella sigh from our bedroom. There was then a whimper and a sob from her. I bolted out of the room, having to close the door maddeningly quiet so Renesmee wouldn't hear.

"Bella what's wrong?" I demanded, she was sat hunched over on our bed. I crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in mine. She hung her head so I couldn't see her face. I pushed a piece of hair out of her the way.

"Sweetheart what's the matter?" I asked my tone growing more anxious by the minute. Was she hurt...? I couldn't see how but she must be.

"You must hate me." She whispered, and I instantly knew what this was about.

"Darling I can never change what we are, what you have become, what you have given up to be like me." I whispered. She took a deep breath.

"But I just wish I could give you more." She said, and it broke my heart to see her cry this way, even if there were no tears.

"My Darling you have given me more than I could ever wish for. You and Nessie are both blessings to me, and I thank god everyday for you..." I began but she would not let me finish.  
"You deserve more children. You deserve to be able to have a son, someone you could teach to fight and do all the stuff you don't like Nessie doing. We could be a proper family..."

It was me who interrupted this time.  
"Bella you can Nessie _are_ my family. Stretched from that Carlisle and Esme are, as well as Charlie Renee and all of my siblings. I need nothing else Bella." I vowed. She just shook her head and sobbed again, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. She shook gently from the dry sobs that erupted from her chest.

"We should be able to watch our children grow, watch them fight and argue," She whispered, and I laughed once without humour.

"Edward in all books all the families has two children, one daughter one son. We should be able to have another Edward, but I can't give you that." She urged.

"What brought all this on?" I asked, Bella sniffed and ducked her head again.

"I saw you with Nessie, and the way she asks you to do things, like brush her hair and sing to her." She said, I stroked her cheek.  
"Bella do you regret becoming a vampire?" I asked, trying so hard for my voice not to break and not quite succeeding.

"No." She said, and I thought for one moment that she meant it, because when she looked into my eyes again and I saw they were butterscotch gold, I knew she was telling the truth.

"I just regret that I had not given you a son before I was changed. That is all." She said. I kissed her gently and she smiled.

"You don't hate me?" She asked.

"Never." I vowed and she hooked her arms round my neck, I stroked her back gently.

"Edward I don't want to christen your car back seat tonight." She whispered, I nodded, after her revelation I didn't feel much like it either, which was something.

"Can we just stay here?"

Again I nodded and pulled her into my lap, we lay together in the bed. I rubbed Bella's back as she continued to whimper occasionally.

She seemed better in the morning, but she had to excuse herself when we were at Carlisle and Esme's and Nessie asked me if there would be any other vampires in our family ever.

She ran out with a hand over her mouth. I kissed my daughters forehead and instructed Esme to look after her as I went after my wife. She was in the bathroom, both hands on either side of the sink, gasping. I came in and rubbed her back again. It made me smile internally to think of how many times I had done this during morning sickness when she was pregnant with Ness.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes love?" I asked.  
"I was just thinking, how many times you did that during my pregnancy." She gasped. I laughed quietly, turning her to kiss her forehead, our arms wrapped around each other.

"You see love, there are good things about pregnancy, now will you stop hating yourself about having another child, you are happy yes?" I asked.

She smiled and kissed me quickly.

"More than ever."

"Then you have nothing to hate yourself for, come on, Ness will want to know where we have snuck off to." I said. She laughed as we linked hands, fingers intertwining.

"More likely Emmet will." She whispered as I went to open the bathroom door.

"Edward?" She said. I looked at her.  
"Yes?"

"Thank you for listening, and understanding."

I kissed her and tapped her thigh.

"I'm sure we'll think of some way for you to make it up to me." I said.  
She giggled and hooked her arms around my neck, leaning into my chest.

"Is that a challenge." She whispered seductively.

I kissed her cheek.

"Only if you accept ma'am." I whispered back. She giggled again and I leaned her back, kissing the base of her throat.  
There was a banging on the door and we both jumped and then laughed at it afterwards.

"Bella Edward your Daughter wants to go swimming and Esme said that only you two can go in with her... so hurry up!" Alice yelled. I growled back and Bella kissed my cheek.

"I remember our first swim." She said and kissed me again. I moaned and she ran out of the room.

Yes she was definitely back to her original self.

I was changed and walked down into the swimming pool, Bella was wearing a blue bikini, and I was thankful Alice had chosen this bikini. The material was not thick, and it would be very easy to get off...

_Edward your daughter is present; do not scar her for life._

Alice. I growled and heard her sigh. Bella was laid on the sun lounger with her eyes closed. Ness ran over to me and I picked her up. She went to talk but I put a finger to my lips. She smiled and nodded, mimicking my movement. I smiled and Ness swam up and down happily. She was able to swim from an early age, and loved doing it. She watched me as I walked slowly around the pool, so I was leaning over Bella. She was completely oblivious. I smiled and scooped her up swiftly in my arms, kissing the base of her throat. She laughed but stopped abruptly as I walked towards the pool edge.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you dare." She said her eyes severe. I smiled and extended my arms so she was hovering over the water.

"Edward!" She screamed as I dropped her. She swam to the surface, and if looks could kill, I would be dead.

Ness laughed as I dived in beside Bella. Bella laughed as I shook my hair like a dog. Bella swam into my arms and I spun with her. Bella climbed onto my back and looked at our daughter who leant back so her hair got wet. I laughed as she bounced away from me, splashing into the water. I spun and dunked Bella under the surface. She growled and kissed my back hungrily.

Bella got out and sat on the side. Nessie swam back towards me and held her arms open. I picked her up and pressed my face into her wet hair. She smiled and her arms traced my shoulders, just the way Bella did it... but Bella usually wanted something when she did that...

"My little girl." I whispered. Nessie giggled and squirmed as I ticked her ribs.

"Daddy" She laughed. I smiled and laughed gently.

_Edward can we come in yet? I promise I'll keep Emmet under control._

This was Rosalie.

"Yes!" I called back. There was a loud whoop from Emmet as he came to bomb in. Rosalie caught his hand and whispered something so fast Ness would have never understood it.

"Emmet do you want Edward to kill you... No I didn't think so... So behave please, the last time we were in here you nearly killed Bella." She reminded him. He nodded and apologised to me mentally. I nodded and he got in quickly, Jasper dived in smoothly their wives going to join mine and my mother on the side.

Ness swam over to her mother and Bella lifted her out of the pool, towelling her hair and smiling at her lovingly. I seized the opportunity and swam under the surface. Going up behind Emmet and kicking him in the back. Emmet fell forwards and spun under the water to face me. He lunged but I was quicker, anticipating his move threw his thoughts.

The fight began and when we swam up to the surface, Emmet was in King Fu mode.

"You shall be called grass hopper young warlock." He said. I rolled my eyes and splashed him to distract him while Jasper swam up behind him and tried to strangle him. I laughed and swam over to my daughter and wife where they sat on the side.

Nessie took great delight in throwing a weight in the pool for me to go 'find.' I did it at human pace to amuse her, and she clapped her hands when I appeared with it in my teeth for the tenth time. Bella laughed and stroked her hair. I got out and pulled her to me. She giggled and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Edward I just got her dry." She complained. I kissed her cheek quickly and she rolled her eyes again. Ness laughed and clapped her hands.

"Daddy when you get dry can we go out somewhere?"She asked. I nodded and Bella picked her up, I stood and followed.

"Where'd you want to go Ness?" She asked as we walked into our bedroom. I sat on the floor and Ness toweled my hair, biting her lip in concentration.

"The zoo." She said. I nodded and Bella laughed, we had been to the zoo a few weeks ago, and Ness loved it.

We walked down the stair, me and Bella holding Neisse's hands as she hopped down the stairs, counting them as she went.

Emmet and my siblings charged in.

"Can we come?" He asked. I sighed and picked Ness up, she placed her hand to my cheek, and Bella smiled.  
"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. Rosalie smiled and Jasper frowned.

We arrived at the zoo shortly after lunchtime. Emmet volunteered to help with the sea lion show while Rosalie died with embarrassment. The rest of us roared with laughter as he slipped and fell in the pool. Rosalie put her head in her hands and sighed, shaking her head.

Ness's favourite animal was the fishes', she and Emmet went around the aquarium twenty seven times, but in the end Emmet got too attached to a fish and Rosalie had to drag him out. He dug himself a further whole by saying it reminded him of her.

We walked around the zoo, aimlessly at first, me and Bella were only here because Ness wanted to be. It was quite amusing that Emmet sometimes took Rosalie on dates to the zoo, they usually went down like lead balloons.

"Daddy?" My daughter asked from where I was carrying her on my back.

"umm?" I asked.  
"Why is Uncle Emmet on the wall by the lion enclosure?" She asked, I then turned to see what she meant, Emmet was dancing about on the lion enclosure wall. Rosalie was shouting obscene things at him that I really didn't want Renesmee hearing.

"God knows." I answered and we sat down on a picnic bench on the other side of the precinct, so we could still see what was going on. Bella sat on the table beside me sat on the bench. She rested her feet near my waist and held my hand. My daughter sat behind me with her legs crossed playing with my hair.

"Oh look the police have arrived, Esme's going to kill him." Bella said in a sing song voice. I laughed.

"Not to mention Rosalie." I muttered, Rosalie heard and turned to glare at me. I suppressed a smile.

"Daddy can we go now?" My daughter asked, I turned my head slightly to see her look at me intently, Bella stroked her hair.

"What do you want to see?" She asked as I picked Renesmee up again.

"What's your favourite animal mummy?" Ness asked. Bella laughed and took my other hand.

"Probably tigers, because they remind me of your father." She replied, licking her lips and winking at me in a very sexual way. I frowned, she was pushing it.

When we arrived at the tiger enclosure we found there were actually baby tigers there swell. Bella thought they were sweet, and Renesmee wanted one. I bent down and whispered in Bella's ear.

"I may be a tiger, but your my little sex kitten." I whispered, it was not like me to say these things to Bella, but she had started it.

We passed my other siblings. Rosalie was stood on the other side of Alice and Jasper who were holding hands. She had her arms crossed and stared straight ahead. Emmet kept glancing at her worriedly, his thoughts were buzzing about things he could get or do for her that would make her forgive him.

Alice offered to take Ness so we could have some time _alone._ Emmet bit his lip from laughing. Rosalie ignored him and continued to show Renesmee the giraffes.

"Okay, bye sweetie, be good for aunty Alice and uncle Jazz." Bella sang and towed me by the hand away from them. With one glance over my shoulder I saw Rosalie push Emmet in the enclosure as he made to touch her but. I laughed and pulled Bella into my side, wrapping an arm over her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. She giggled and I smiled.

I heard some very interesting thoughts regarding my fmailys as we wired through the crowds.

While all this was going on me and Bella spent some quality time alone, walking around the arcade holding hands. Then I saw it, the giant mountain lion cuddly toy. Bella saw it too and sighed and I pulled her towards the stand.  
"Act human." I hissed in her ear. She giggled as I came to rest on the counter.

"How many baskets do I need to get to win that?" I asked gesturing to the thing I wanted.

"Five." The girl answered, adjusting her cap. I smiled and handed her the money.

The baskets came easily enough, and the woman handed me the toy.

"You must be a basketball player." She noted. I laughed and handed the toy to Bella.  
"Or just a player." She murmured and Bella glared at her. I wrapped an arm around my wife's shoulders and steered her away.

"I hate it when they talk to you like that, like they can't see me." She hissed, I kissed the top of her head.

"At least you don't have to listen to men hitting on your wife." I said the ending slightly louder than the rest of the sentence, indicating to a man following us that Bella was off limits.

"Daddy!" Renesmee cried from where she stood waiting with Rose and Emmet, she ran over and I picked her up. She turned to Bella and touched her cheek. Bella laughed and I joined in.

She wanted to know where we got the lion.

"Daddy won it for me and you Ness, he had to bribe the lady on the arcade." Bella said. Emmet laughed and I frowned.

"No really, your daddy was very good at hook a duck." Bella giggled and I sighed. Rosalie patted my shoulder as we walked back towards the cars.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Emmet asked as he and Rose leant by the jeep and Bella settled Renesmee in the back of my Volvo. I laughed as I saw Alice and Jasper running towards us. Alice was soaked and Jasper was covered in mud.

They glided to a stop in front of us, and when Alice frowned, she slipped at mind blocking. I burst out laughing.

"What happened, Alice you look awful." Bella laughed and Alice sighed.

"This man wouldn't leave me alone and he ended up with Jasper punching him, not before having a brawl in the mud." She said. I fought from smiling.

"Alice is wet because a kid sprayed her with a water pistol, calling her the bed elf." Jasper revealed and Alice growled.

"Well as long as everyone had fun." I said and held the passenger door open for Bella, she got in and turned to check on our daughter who was sleeping, the generously sized lion laying across the seat next to her.

Alice and Jasper walked around the other side of the car. I blocked them.

"You two, can ride in the jeep." I said with a laugh, climbed in beside my wife and sped away.

I carried my daughter up the steps to Carlisle and Esme's house, she was tired and half asleep. Bella put the mountain lion beside her bed in her room. I lay Ness under the covers, taking of her clothes and putting he pyjamas on. I kissed her forehead and she smiled. I watched as Bella did the same. My wife was a wonderful mother, and more importantly her ass looked amazing in those jeans as she bent over. I shook my head to wash those thoughts away, I prided myself on being a gentlemen, and I would not think things like that about my wife.

"Come on lover by." She whispered as she came to take my hand, and dragged me towards our room. Not that I needed much persuading.

The next morning I sighed as the light shone through the window.

"Darling?" Bella whispered from where she was tucked to my chest. I turned from looking out of the widow to smile at her. She kissed my jaw and I sighed again. It was a morning like this on mine and Bella's honeymoon, the sunlight gleaming off her skin and her delicate blush as she woke up every morning.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked I almost laughed, that was my question to her usually.

"Just remembering." I breathed. She sighed and sat up next to, me, coming so she straddled my hips.

"So was I, even though I can't really remember it..." She said. I closed my eyes, Bella did not remember our wedding because she had been human, and those memories start to fade.

"Does that make you feel sad?" She asked her tone soft. I sighed and raised our intertwined hands so I could kiss her knuckles, my lips lingering on the one that held her ring. The one my father gave to my mother, and I gave to Bella. And if we were ever gone, hopefully the one my daughter's husband would give to her.

It made me sad to think that it would not be long before she found someone, be it human or vampire, or even half human like herself.

Then it struck me, I snapped my eyes opened and flipped us so I was lying on top of her, he laughed but I couldn't have been more serious.

"Bella Marry me." I said.

She giggled, "What?"

I was getting frustrated, "Bella this is the second time I have proposed to you, and both times you think it's been a joke."

"No I don't darling... you just... took me by surprise." She whispered and touched my cheek; I held her hand there, kissing her wrist.

"You don't remember our wedding...." I began to explain but she sighed.

"You can't try and recreate every human experience I had just so I can remember it, and besides, I watched the video Alice made us." She said, but she was missing the point.

"This isn't about every human experience, this is about our _wedding_." I put stress on the word so she would understand.

But just to irritate me, she shook her head.

"Edward. I know where my heart lies, and I know who I belong to. The ring on my finger shows me that you love me, and we tell each other it enough, it is symbolised in our daughter and more importantly it is here," She took my hand and placed it over her heart.

"I do not need a memory to know these things Edward, because although the memory itself has faded, the thoughts and feeling behind it have not."

This time I shook my head, "It's not the same. How do you think it makes me feel, that aside from Renesmee being born and when I met you, you can't remember the best event in our lives." I asked pleadingly.

We both heard Ness groan and roll over in bed, mumbling our names. We both sighed and Bella kissed my cheek.

"We'll talk about it later okay?" She whispered. I didn't respond. Just got off her and went to find a shirt, slamming the door quite a bit harder than necessary. I walked to the back of our closet and stood with both hands on the wall, gazing at the floor with a hard stare.

What if Bella didn't want to marry me, what if she was going to run back to that dog and take my daughter with her...

No.

That wasn't going to happen. We hadn't spoken to Jacob in over a year, and Bella was not like that, she had just told me she loved me, but I couldn't help but wonder.

A pair of cool arms wound round my waist and a pair of even cooler lips kissed the bare skin of my back.

"I'm sorry." My wife whispered.

I shook my head, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"And you do?"

I had everything to be sorry for. Sorry for the fact that I had left Bella four years ago.

Sorry for countless more things also.

"Edward she's asking for you, please don't be mad."

_I am sorry._

Bella put her should back in place and I sighed turning and pulling her into a hug. She kissed below my neck and I the top of her head.

"It's fine." I said.

"Edward, it's not that I don't want to marry you it's just...." She began but I put a finger to her lips.

"I know love." I whispered, not wanting her to see just how much I felt rejected.

"Daddy!" Nessie cried from the other room, I sighed, kissed Bella's forehead and walked out of the room. I heard Bella sigh from the closet.

BELLA POV

If only I could get Edward to listen, get him to understand. I wasn't that I didn't want to marry him again, I just didn't think it was necessary. He thought I didn't want to, I felt so bad. But he wouldn't let me explain, so I decided I needed the help of my best vampire sister, Alice.

I ran up the stairs of Carlisle an Esme's house. She must have been expecting me, because as I went to knock on her bedroom door she opened it and pulled me inside. SH was wearing wire frame glasses and pushed me to sit on the opposite side of the desk. I glanced at the papers surrounding her.

She knew why I was here then.

"So you want me to help you... arrange..." She said hinting obviously. I nodded, Edward was with Ness and Esme at home but I couldn't risk him hearing.

"You need to keep your thoughts blocked from him; I want it to be a surprise." I told her. She nodded and clapped her hands.

"are we going to recreate it exactly or change bits of it?" She asked, stacking some papers and pushing them to the side.

"I want it to be essentially the same, but I want a different dress, because I'm more happy with my appearance now." I informed her, she nodded and pushed another stack of papers into a carefully placed bin. I sighed.

"I can have it all done by Friday if we work hard today." She said, looking over the top of her glasses. I smiled and we hi fived.

"Edward won't know what hit him." She said. I laughed and we buried ourselves in wedding plans.

EDWARD POV

What's so special about Fridays, nothing. Except this Friday, because I was being separated from my wife and daughter for the morning and my pixie like sister was with them. Second Alice was shielding her thoughts from me, which is never a good thing. And third I was not allowed in the house I was confined to the cottage until Alice came to collect me. What was more, I was here with Emmet, Jasper and Rose. Carlisle and Esme were hunting, and we had already been. Being stuck in the cottage is okay when you're with Bella and your daughter. But when you are lumbered with a bunch of vain arrogant and stupid, in Emmet's case certainly, vampires, it is hell.

No pun intended.

Alice arrived a while later, still blocking her thoughts form me, and had me and the other boys dress in black tux's. Rosalie was dress in a blue dress similar to Alice's. The confusion continued to swamp me as we arrived back at the house and I was pushed into the garden, where it appeared to be set up for a wedding. I stood with Emmet and Jasper at the front, realising that they had no idea what was going on either. Neither did Carlisle and Esme who were sat in front of Rosalie on the other side of the 'aisle.' The minister stood at the front under an arch way of flowers.

Then the wedding march started and we all stood. Emmet looked completely confused, he wasn't alone.

I then turned to see my daughter walking down the aisle, dressed in a blue party frock, the same colour as Alice and Rosalie's, she came and stood by me, taking my hand and pulling me to stand in front of the minister.

_Daddy look at mummy._

She thought. I turned to look past a smiling Esme and Carlisle, a wolf whistling Emmet and a laughing jasper, to see my Bella, walking towards me, wearing a white floor length off the shoulder dress, carrying a bouquet of white flowers. I took in the surroundings, the decorations, the white dress and the minister, and it all clicked.

Holy Shit!

I couldn't believe it, Bella had arranged this.

_Edward try not to drool, you're not getting a second honeymoon so suck it up._

This was Rosalie, I laughed and Bella came to stand in front of me, she crouched and Ness took her bouquet. Bella kissed her quickly on the head as she ran past me to sit with Alice and Rose.

"We are gathered here today, to untie the love of these two people, Edward and Bella, by the re reading of their vows." The minister said.

Our vows were short and simple, just like us, no pun intended to Alice, I would have to share that joke with Emmet later, he would appreciate it.

"If there is anyone here who knows a reason why I should not reclaim theses two husband and wife, please speak now or forever hold their piece." He continued.

"She's not a virgin bride!" Emmet yelled and Bella laughed. I smiled gently. Jasper roared with laughter and Alice and Rosalie giggled. Carlisle and Esme looked both sorry and angry.

"Err... right." The minister said.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, once again, husband and wife."

Not man I noticed.

Everyone stood and clapped and cheered. Bella flung her arms around my neck and I held her waist. We pulled away and I touched her forehead to mine, gazing down into her eyes.

"I love you so much." I whispered. She smiled and brought her hand down to touch my cheek, "Forever my love." She whispered back. I touched my lips to hers again but became aware of a small hand tugging my trouser leg. I looked down to see my daughter; I smiled and picked her up. Bella kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." I whispered and kissed her forehead. She giggled, leaning forwards and tucking her head under my chin. I took Bella's hand with my fee one and brought it up so I could kiss her knuckles, my lips lingering on the finger bearing her ring.

"You both do." I amended. She laughed and everyone cheered again as we walked back to see our family.

"It worked!" Alice squealed and Emmet clapped me on the shoulder.

"You should have seen your face mate." He laughed and I joined in. Esme hugged me whilst I still held Ness. Alice and Rose did the same.

Carlisle shook my hand as did Jasper.

"We surprised the mind reader!" Emmet declared once the minister had gone home.

Everyone laughed and Bella smiled, "It wasn't exactly easy." She informed us.

I kissed the side of the head, "now I just have to think of a surprise for you." I breathed. She laughed harder and Ness giggled.


End file.
